RELATION : Bound By LOVE
by A Learning PEN
Summary: A emotional ..pinch of comedy ...Story ...With Abhirika, Duo ...And A special Bonding between Abhijeet - Daya - Tarika ...Peep Inside ...Give ur ...precious feed back MUSKAAN FANs ... LAST CHAPPY is A GIFT For U all Peep Inside .. Last Chapter updated
1. Chapter 1

Hello ...Everyone .. Again a family story ...

Sabhi relation Ko Main ...show karne ka try karungi ...Hope U All like it ...Give ur Feed Back ...

ADVANCE SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES

READ **NOTE** AT LAST ...

* * *

RISHTEY : Ek Ajeeb Dastan

Scene : Cid Bureau ...

All Officer are working ...silently only flipping of file pages ...Tick-tick of wall clock was making noise ...A person enters ...His gestures and Officers ...reaction ...Indicates ..that he is the leader of ..All ...Officer greet Him ...He smiled back ...And ...went to ...His Cabin ...After Few minutes A Person with ever green Smile ...Well built Personality enter ...officer Again greet Him also ...He replied Back ...to all with ...enthusiasm ...

Freddy : Daya Sir ...Kya Baat Hai Aaj Aap bahut khush ...Hai ...

Daya : Kya Yrr tum nhi jante hai ...

Freddy : Pata h sir ...

Purvi came ...Daya Sir aapko... Sir cabin main bula rhe hai ...

Daya Nodded ...went to cabin ...(said) May i come in sir ...

Acp : yess ...Come in ...

Daya : Sir ..Aap ne bulaya ...

Acp : Jii Main ne bulaya apko Kya karu Bina mere ...Chikhe chillaye aap koi kaam Sahi kha karte hai ...

Daya : Baat ...Kya

Acp sir Banged a file ...On his table what iss this ...yeh file submit ki hai tumne ...incomplete ...koi responssibility hai tumko ...

Daya : Nhi main ne complete ki thi ...(he took file open pages ) sir Fie complete hai ...Par shayad pages ..arrange nhi hai ...(arranged all file )

Acp : Tho mera kaam hai ...Arrange karne hai ...Jao ...aur baki file complete karke aayo ...go ...

Daya went Out ...from cabin ...(looked back to cabin make tongue out face )

Scene : Cid Cafeteria (Lunch )

All Officer enjoying their lunch after a hectic ...morning ...A car stopped in front of CID Bureau ...driver steped down from car ...removed his ...goggles .from his expressive chocolate eyes ...move his hand through his wavy hairs ...than set his ...Leather brown Jacket ...Inhale a deep breath ...(said) Finally Back to home ...

Entered In side ...Bureau ...Directly moved ...To cabin ...(said) May i come in sir ...

Acp looked up : Abhijeet ...come in ...aayo ...Baitho

Abhijeet : Thank you ...

Acp : Kaisa rha Mission ..

Abhijeet : First Class sir successful as always ...Report kal tak mil jayegi ...

Acp : Mujhe pata tha ki mission success hoga ...report ki koi tension nhi hai ...Koi injury ...

Abhijeet : Nhi sir jada n ...choti - moti ...kahroche hai ...

Acp : Pata hai Pata ...tumhari kharoche ...Abb Jao ...ghar ...

Abhijeet : Sir move Outside ...all Officer came back to Bureau ..

Daya : Abhi (happy Both Hug each otherr)

Abhijeet : Kaisa hai Yrr ...aur yeh kya ...dubla ho gaya ...

Daya : Kha Boss Tum bhi ...(whispered ) Boss Aaj ...Apne ..Palace main milte hai Okk ...Maze karenge ...Abhi ghar jao ...

Abhijeet : Done par jada nhi ok...

At Night

Daya screatly ...Went out of ...Home ...(pov ) Shukar hai ...Reached at Place with Lots Of light ...Loud Music ...(said ) COCKTAIL BAR ! ! ! ! ...Abhijeet kha rhe gaya ...(he hared a Voice looked Back Found his buddy Back )...Kitna Time

Abhijeet : Chal - Chal Aise bol rha hai jaise khud Time se tha Pata h pata hai ...Khud abhi aake sirf ...Bar ka Naam Hi Padh paya hoga ...(Daya Laughed ...)...chal abb ...

Daya : Chalo Sahab ...

Inside Bar Song playing

**Raatein farebi ruk ja zara saans le bhi**  
**Hai bekasi toh mujhe bhi**  
**You be all over me**  
**Imma be all over you**  
**And I know chaahe ye tu bhi**

Daya And Abhijeet holding drinks in hand ...Enjoying ...Looking ...

Daya : Boss ...Pata hai main Bahut Miss kiya tumko ...Pata hai ...Bahut Miss Kiya ...Yr ...MAza hi Nhi tha ...kisi Cheez main ...tum Nhi the ,,tho main Ek din nhi piya ...Pata hai kyu

Abhijeet : Kyu ?

Daya : Mujhe sambhalta kaun yrr ...Iss liye ...

Abhijeet looked at him : Itni kyu peeni Hoti hai Ki sambhlne wale ki tension ho ...

Daya : Nhi Hoti tension aur peena padta hai ...Bhai mere ...warna uss ghar main ...Hosh main tho main ek din nhi rhe sakta ...(Moved towards dance floor with his steady steps and start repeating Lyrics )

**Saari, saari meri beqarari**  
**Kehti mujhe ke **  
**Aaj doob jaane de**  
**Ke aaj bhool ja**

Daya Drag Abhijeet to ...When Abhijeet try to deny ...He gave him a Angry Look ...Again start singing ...lyrics ...

**Baaki baatein peene baad**  
**Baaki baatein peene baad**

**Main mere yaar mera pyar hai jahan hai**  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**  
**Soch pe kharocch nahi**  
**Sau pi gaya main**  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**  
**Ye chote chote shots!**

**Raatein farebi apne irrade farebi**  
**Uspe bure hain nashe bhi**  
**You be all over me**  
**Imma be all over you**

**And I know chahe ye tu bhi**

Both Buddies are in their own world ...If some one see them ...Cant ...recognize that they are officer reputed offficer ...Danceing Laughing ...teasing shouting ...Hooting ...

**Saari, saari meri ye khhumari**  
**Aawargi ki raat na phir aayegi**  
**Ye raat bhool ja**  
**Baaki baatein peene baad**

**Main mere yaar mera pyar hai jahan hai **  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**  
**Humdum mere har gham ki dawa hai**  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**  
**Ye chote chote shots!**

**Main mere yaar mera pyar hai jahan hai **  
**Ye nikke nikke shots!**

**Rap:**  
**Main mere yaar mera pyar hai jahan hai **  
**Ye nikke-nikke shots!**  
**Ye nikke-nikke shots!**

Now Daya Iss Totally Tun Condition ...He was repating lines of song ...

Daya (drunk condition ) : Abhijeet ..

Abhijeet : Haan

DAya : Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Haan Daya ...

Abhijeet : Bolo Yrr ...

Daya : Tujhe...cha...chadti ..n...nhi ...ky..kya ...

Abhijeet : Tumhare jinta nhi pita main ...sir ...Aap Jo ...Pani ki jaise pite hai na ...Chhodo Warna ...Acp ...sir se

Daya : Hold his collar ...Oye Tu mera dost hai khabardar agar Kisi Aur se ...Kuch khaa..aa ...Mu...Mujhe tu..tum d...daa...danto ...Samj...samjhe ...

Abhijeet : Humari bahut sunte hai Janab ...Chalo abb Jao...He helped him To go Inside ...Through Pipe ...went to his Home back ...

Daya (Flat On bed with ...(whisper) .._.Baki baatein Peene baad ! ! ! !_

Next Morning

Scene : Cid Bureau .

Acp standing with angry expression ...(said) : Sab Sab ko ...Time ka hosh hai ...Par ek ...woh hai ...

Abhijeet : Sir khabri se milne gaya hoga aa rha hai hoga ...

Acp : Tumko Bhi clear n hai ki woh kha hai phir bhi taraf dari kar he ho ...wah ...

Abhijeet down his head (murmure) : Pada hoga tun Mota ...Abb aa ja yrr ...(his phone ring ) ...Hello Daya ...Acha Yrr okk thik hai Thik hai ...Haan ...Main baat dunga ...Sure Sure ...Tc ...Aata Hoon ..(to Acp sir ) Dekah Sir kha tha kisi kaam se hoga kahbri se milne gaya tha ...aur kahbri late kar diya hai ...Sir mera phone nhi lag rha tha tho mere khabri ne daya ko call kiya tha main ..

Acp : Thik hai Jao ...

Abhijeet left bureau in Hurry (pov) Yeh ...Kisi Din bahut bura ..mar kilwayga ACP sir se ...(stop his Car back side of a home ...Climb through Pipe ...Enter inside Room ) ...Abby Utho ...Daya ...

Daya changed his direction ...Ahmmmm

Abhijeet : Gana Mat suna mote ...UThna yrr ...

Daya pen his eyes ...(shocked) Abhijeet tum ..

Abhijeet : Hit him ...Koi Nhi baat N hai ...Sir ...Mujhe Tho Hafte main jab - jab Aap Bar darshan Dete hai ...Yaha Pipe se Tere room ana Padta hai ...bureau Main Jooth bolke ...Chal Abb

Daya : (smiled) Iss baar kya Bola ...

Abhijeet : Mera Kabri tera Phone ..

Daya : Acp Sahab Ka ...Popat ...Haan (Both Buddy Laugh ) ...

Both Buddy Went Back To bureau With Serious ...Mood ...

Acp : Mil gayi Information ...Kya mili ...bato ...Daya pehele aap Btaye ...

Daya : Sir ...David Park ...Ke piche ...kuch hone wala hai ...Uska Pata Abhi mera Kahbri kar rha hai ...par Uako laga tha ki uski jaan ko khtra hai iss liye usne bulaya tha ...so ...

Acp Nodded ...Abhijeet Tum

Abhijeet : Sir ...Daya Ke khabri ki Jaan ...Ko koi Khatra na Ho iska security ...Ki assures Karne ke liye ...Bulaya tha ...

Acp : Ooooo ...Thik hai kaam karo ...

Duo Nodded ...And Turn Looked at each other wink with ever charming side smile ...went to his Respective desk ...completeing their work ...A case was reported ...Both buddies ...busy in investigation ...

Scene : At Crime Spot ...

Abhijeet : Dekh ke tho Nhi lagta ...ki chori ...ke liye kuch hua hai ...

Purvi : Sir car se kuch bhi gayab n lag rha hai na lauggage na kuch aur ...Accident bhi ho sakta hai yeh simple ...

Abhijeet : Nhi Purvi Yeh Sheeshe (Mirror) Ke tukde Dekho ...Andhar Ki Taraf jada hai ...Jaise kisi ne koi Bhari cheez Mari ho ...

Purvi : Nodded ...Main Check karti hoon koi ID mil jaye ...

Freddy : ID mil gayi hai ...Main dekhta hoon purvi tum ...Sample lelo ..Purivi : Jii sir

Scene : At Bureau

Daya : Woh Car Kisi Lalit Ki hai ...Pankaj Gaya hai

Abhijeet : Iss case Ka Motive nhi mil rha hai Matab ...Na koi Missing report ...(phone rings) Haan Pankaj what ...ok ...Aayo Unko bhi Lete aayo ...

Daya : Kya Hua ..

Abhijeet : Pankaj Bol Rha Hai ...Yeh Lalit Ki car chori hui hai ...

Daya : Abb ...

Purvi : Sir yeh ...Jeevan Hai ...Record main Naam hai iss ka ...Yeh ...Criminal hai ...Looting ...Karta tha par kuch saal phele ,...Khoon ke ilzaam Main ...Andar hua tha ...8 saalm ki saza kaat ke aaya hai ...

Daya : Purana Paapi hai ..

Abhijeet : Acha purvi ...Koi Rishtedaar ...Biwi Bachee...

Purvi : Nhi sir ...Biwi ...Ka tho kuch nhi bas ek Bhai ka ...Hai ...Tab Bahut chota tha ...karib ...14 saal Ka ...

Daya :: 14 saal ka ...matlab aaj ...22 saal ka hoga ...Koi Photo ...

Purvi : Nhi sir ...

Abhijeet : Hmm Dekhte hai Salunkhe shab kya Btaate hai ...Chalo

Scene : At Forensic Lab

Person with Super Serious expression working ...with chemical ...Dead silence ...spread in ...Lab ...Our ...Super cop enter And ...

: Kya Dr. sahab Bas In Laal Haare ...chemical ko Milate Rhenge ki Kuch btayenge bhi ...

Sal : Aa gaye prabhu ,,...meri Shanti ke dushman ...

Abhijeet : Jii ...Aa gaya ...Abb Btaye Kuch bole apka murda

Sal : Mera Murda ...Look Abhijeet khud yeh murda Leke Aaye ho samjhe ...

A girl With curly Hairs slender Figure ..Beautiful eyes ...and ...polite smile ...(said) Sir ...yeh file ...

Sal : Aayo ...

Abhijeet staring at girl ...As he is memorizing the girls beauty ...a sweet smile Spread in His face ...

Sal : Ooooo ...Sahab Kha Kho gaya

Abhijeet (jerk) : Kahi nhi Yeh kaun

Sal : Meri New Lab assistant ...

Abhijeet : ...Aisa ...Abb Tho Lab main aana acha lage ga

Sal : Kya matlab Abhijeet Sahab ...Apko btaa Doon Yeh Meri Beti Bhi Hai ...

Abhijeet : What ...

Sal : Jii Tarika Salunkhe ...Hai pura naam Uska ...

Tarika smiling ...silently ...Abhijeet : Acha Bahut Achi baat hai ...Phir main chalta hoon ,...(Murmure) Kahani ki Starting main hii ...Villian ki entry Kya Bhagwan ...

Sal : Report Tho lelo ...Bhai Sir tho GAye Report tum Koi Leke Chale jao ...

At Night ...

Acp : (Taliking in phone with Serious Expression ) Sach bol rha hai ...Thik hai main aata hoon ...(He moved out reached the place taliking to person than entered Inside A place ...After Some minutes He Came back with fast steps ...sat in car went back to home )

A Person With slow Steps in tip-toe ...Position ...Suddenly all Light's On ...

Person 1: Aa gaye ...

Person 2 : Aap Soye nhi ...

Person 1: Jiss Baap ke Bete Ko ...saharab ka ...Nasha...uss Baap neend aa sakti hai ...

Person 2: Yeh kya bol rhe hai ...app sahra...saharab ...

Person 1 : Stup up u ...damn it ...Seriously Daya Tum ko Bilkul ...Bhi Hosh nhi hai Jimedari Ka ...saharab ...Kya bolenge log Acp Pradyuman ka beta aur sharab .,...

Daya : Yehi Tho problem hai dad Log ...Apne Humesa logo ki sochi ...Kabhi humari nhi ...Log - Log ...Bas Log Aur yeh Apki Post Sirf do Cheezo ki fiqar hai ...

Acp : Ek Baat Yaad rakho Daya Iss ghar ke kuch usool hai Jinko tum jante ho ...Aur Follow Karna Tumhara ...kaam Hai Aur jimedaari bhi aise ...Sharab pina ...Humare sanskar nhi ...

Daya : Kabhi Apne meri suni hai Jo aaj Sunenge ...(he went To his Room ) ...

Scene : Next Day (Bureau )

* * *

**Story Is complete ...only 2 or 3 chapters are left ...Yeh Idea mere dimagh main tha ...Na tho mujhe meri Pending story main concentrate karne de rha tha na mere ...exams par ...so ...i penned it down ...Kaisa ...pata nhi bass likh diya hai ...**

**If u Review I will Post Chapter Regularly ...Apka decided Karo ...**

**Next chappy After 40 reviews ...**

**Friend Do review .**

**R and R **

**Rhia Dubey **


	2. Chapter 2

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Daya Enter With furious Expression Abhijeet looked at him ...(asked) Kya hua Bhai yeh 12 Kyu baje hai .

Daya : Tumhare Acp Sahab ko pata Nhi kha se pata Chal gaya hai main Peeta Hoon Sare ...Sanskar sikha diye unne kal ...raat ko mujhe .

Abhijeet : What pata Chal Gaya Matlab main bhi tha yeh bhi.

Daya : Tum koi Mr. India tho ho nhi Jo Unko Dikhe nhi hoge Yrr.

Abhijeet : Abb apne image jo itni serious bnayi main ne .

Daya : Oooo ...Abhi Jii ...Kitne serious aur sidhe hai aap duniya janti hai ...

Abhijeet : Huhuuuuh...

Daya : Chhodo Yrr ...Inka tho Kaam Hai chillana ...Hato...Koi Naya Bar Doondh na Padega.

Abhijeet : Bar Doondhne se acha hai ...Saharab chhod ..

Daya : Acp Sahab Ko Bhar chhod ke mere pass khade hua karo samjhe .

Abhijeet : Abby thik hai Yrr ...Sorry Chal Thik kar Mood ...Dekh Bhai Pita Hai woh tere Daant diya tho kya .

Daya : Matlab Tum ko Woh hi sahi lagte hai .

Abhijeet : Tchhh ...Aisa Nhi hai Daya ...Yrr tu. Saharab ...Peena Koi achi Cheez hai kya Normally Ma - Baap Haath Pair (leg) Toodh dete hai .

Daya : Acha beta Mere Hath - pair toothe dekhna hai .

Abhijeet : Abby ...Par (concern tone) Plzz Apni ..peene ki adaat kaam kar .

Daya : Tu sach main chahta hai ..

Abhijeet : Aaj se main yeh chahta hoon ki tu peene chhod de ...Barso Ki tammana hai meri ..

Daya : Thik hai Boss ...Tumhari Tammana Main puri karta hoon chhod deta hoon peena ...

Abhijeet : Sach Daya (Shocked)

Daya : Aisa reaction dega na tho double peena suru kar dunga.

ABhijeet : Nhi nhi ,... Par bahut ...Bahut shukriya ...apka ...

Daya : Par itna easy nhi hoga .

Abhijeet : Main hoon na .

Daya : Janta Hoon .

**Other Side**

Girl : Maa Main jaa rhi hoon '

Maa: itni kya jaldi Hai ...Nasta tho karle

Girl: Canteen MAin kha lungi Abhi jane do ...

Maa : Sun Tho ...Bacho jaisi harkate hai ...Shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai ...

Girl : Uff ,...Phir shaadi ...Dadddddd

Maa : Haan Tum ...

Man : Kya hai Sangeeta Kyu Tang kar rhi hoo Meri beti ko Usska career suru hua hai /

Girl : Aur kya Maa ...Abhi tho hum Dr. bane hai Abhi Humko Expert Dr. bna Baki Hai ...socho Log bolenge ...Woh dekhi Forensic expert Ke Maa- dad ja rhe hai ...

Sangeeta : Yeh ...Sab bhi kar beta Shaadi ka bhi soch ...

Tarika : Acha ...Phir soch liya ...

Sangeeta (happy) : Acha kya ...

Tarika (run ) : Nhi karni hai (laugh ) Bye maa ...Love u ...

Sangeeta : Yeh ladki ... Jii Apki bigaadi hai (angry)

Salunkhe : Aree Beti ko kuch nhi bola abb mujh pe barash rhi ho ...

Sangeeta : Barash ...rhi hoon Main ...

Salunkhe : Byeee (he also run)

Sangeeta (murmered) Main kya Hitler hoon ...

**At Forensic**

Both The dr ...Working with serious condition ...Acp enter (said) : Haan Bol Salunkhe .

Salunkhe : Jada kuch nhi Par haan Yeh Accident ...Jaan bhooj kar kiya gaya hai ...Car main ..koi finger print nhi hai ...ksii bhi tarah ke .

Acp : Okk .

Tarika : Aur sar koi Bhari cheez marke isko behosh kiya gaya hai .

Freddy : Matalb planing ki hai achi kafi .

Acp : Isske past ki har ek Link ko doondho Chalo

Salunkhe : Acp

Acp : Haan ...

Salunkhe : Sangeeta ...Ne bulaya hai tum ko aur daya ko ...

Acp : Kyu

Salunkhe : Woh jaane yrr ..mujhe nhi pata ...Waise bol rhi thi itne din tarika se sath bhaar thi Sabse link ki Khatam ho gaya tha ...Aaj Milna chahti hai ...

Acp : thik hai Aa jate hai ...

At Dinner (salunkhe Home)

All are enjoying dinner ..

Sangeeta : Daya Beta Tum tho kuch bol hi nhi rhe ho...

Daya : Nhi Anuty Aisa nhi hai ...Bol tho rha hoon ...

Salunkhe: Kya Yrr pradyuman Itna late kaise ho gaye ...

Acp : Are Woh Abhijeet Khabri se milne gaya tha Phir report karene main late ...Ho gaya ...

Salunkhe : Oooo Tho acp Sahab Officer ki chinta mein the ...

Acp : Haan Haan Tha Yrr ...Tarika Beta aake baitho ...

Tarika : Uncle... Aa rhi hoon ...bass 2 minute ...she came ...After Some chit - chat ...Acp and Daya Went back to their home ...

Days Passed Bond between Daya - Tarika And Abhijeet Become strong ...But their Is Some thing More between abhijeet and tarika ...Feeling ...Is not just friendship ...May be ...Love ...But unnamed ...

O**ne Day.**..

Abhijeet came to pick Tarika ...from her home ...(said) Tarika Jii Kitna Time ...

Tarika : Aa gayi Chalo ...

Sangeeta : Aree Abhijeet beta Daya Nhi aaya ...

Abhijeet : Woh Anuty Daya Busy Hai tha Ussne Bola main pick karlo ...

Sangeeta : Par tumko tho bahut dur ...Pada hoga ghar ...

Abhijeet ; Aree Nhi anuty Kuch nhi ...Ab tarika jii ke liye ...Itna tho Chalta hai

Tarika : Smiled Sweetly : Abhijeet Chale

Abhijeet : Jii Bikul Tarika jii Achi lag rhi hai

Tarika blush( hayy) Thank you

Sangeeta feel Bit Insecure ...for her daughter ...but why and what ...(said) Chalo ...Acha Tarika ...

Abhijeet and tarika ...rush from home for their respective work places ...

Daya : Kya Boss ...Yrr bahut dil kar rha hai Aaj Bar jane ka

Abhijeet : tu ne Tho chhod ...di hai

Daya : Haan Yrr ...Par ...Music Dance kisne ...Mana kiya ...hai ...

Abhijeet : Haan Bar jane main kya , Dance , song Kisne maana kiya , Phir dheere se ek do lagane se kaun roak sakta hai sahab kyu ,

Daya : Boss aisa nhi kya main tumhari baat nhi manta

Abhijeet : Mujhe tho nhi lagata tum meri sunte ho

Daya : Acha (accepting like a good boy) thik hai socha tha ki ek laga lunga

Abhijeet : Yeh nhi socha ki ek lagane ke baad main kitne laga dunga (showing his hand)

Daya : Jalad insaan

Abhijeet : Tarif ke liye shukria

Daya : Maan jao yr aise jaldi se thodhi jaati adaat

Abhijeet : Chal thik hai ...Par sirf ek Bhaut saalo Baad tu khud chhodna ki iccha ki hai main mauka jane nhi dunga

Daya : Waise abhijeet Tujhe Meri peene ki adaat kabhi nhi pasand thi phir tu ne nhi roaka bas jab jada hone lagti tabhi rokta tha phir meri saharab chhod ne baat sunke tujhe kya ho gaya itna serious ho gaye iss baat kyu .

Abhijeet : Haan Main nhi roakta tha kyu mere Hissab se jab tak insaan khud koi kaam na karna chahe usse koi nhi kara sakta Iss liye main force nhi karta, Mujhe teri sehat ko leke dar tha , phir jab tu razi hogaya tho main kaise yeh mauka jane du

Daya : (looked at him) : Pata hai boss Kabhi - kabhi lagta hai tumko abhi main nhi janta yr tumhari soch pakad nhi pata main

Abhijeet : (tongue out face) : Chal chal ...Soch nhi samjh pata ..pakad nhi pata

**At Night ..**

Sangeeta sitting with tensed expression ...Salunkhe enters ...Kya baat hai sangeeta ...

Sangeeta : Aapko tho kuch soach na nhi hai murdo ki report bnaye aap

Salunkhe : Kya hua hai ...

Sangeeta : Beti 26 saal ki ho gayi hai ...2 mahine main 27 ki ho jayegi ..education ...future ...job sab Ho gaya ...Uksa ghar kab basana hai ki nhi ...

Salunkhe : Kya baat abhi bachii hai

Sangeeta : Apke liye tho bachii hai rhegi woh ...Par ...Society ki nazar main badi ho gayi hai shaadi ke layek ...

Salunkhe : Koi Bachoo ka khel nhi hai tum tho aise ...bol rhi ho jaise ...Koi ladka dekh ke rakha hai ...

Sangeeta : haan hai Ladka

Salunkhe (amazed) : Kaun tarika ne koi '

Sangeeta : Nhi jii Meri Nazar ...main hai

Salunkhe : kaun hai

Sangeeta: Daya

salunkhe : What

Sangeeta : Haan Dekhiye ...Woh Bahut acha hai ...Aur Acp Sahab ke ghar main Tarika Bahut khush rhegi ...Acp sahab uske kaam ko Bhi samjhe ge profession ke stream alag hai par ...Kaam tho ek hai

Saunkhel : (thinking) : Bol tho sahi rhi hoo Tum ...Par tarika ...Ko koi aur Pasand tho nhi poocha tum ne uska ...

Sangeeta : Nhi Jii lagta Tho nhi hai Phir bhi pooch lungi main ...

Salunkhe : Thik Hai bathao ...phir Baad main ...

Sangeeta went to tarika room (said) taru ...

Tarika : Jii maa ...

Sangeeta : Beta ...Kuch kar rhi ho ...

Tarika : Maa woh abhijeet se baat kar rhi thi ...kuch case related .

Sangeeta : Acha ...beta ek Baat ...poochu ...

tarika : Jii maa ...bole na ...

Sangeeta : Beta Main aur tumhare Dad ...Tumhari shaadi Ka soach rhe hai ...tho Tumko koi Pasand ...

Tarika (down her face) : Maa Woh aisa Abhi nhi hai MAtlab Mujhe ...kaise bolu maa ...

Sangeeta : Saaf - saaf bolo beta ...

Tarika : Abhijeet Ma Main usko Pasand karti hoon

Sangeeta : Kya woh bhi usne ...tumko

Tarika : Pata Nhi maa ...Par ...Maa Woh mera bahut Khyal rakhta hai ...mujhe acha lagta hai uska sath maa ...

Sangeeta :Aisa Bhi tho ho sakta hai uski taraf se Kuch na ho beta woh sirf tumko dost manta ho.

Tarika : Maa Aap aise .

Sangeeta : Kal Jaa pooch usse ...

* * *

Hello Every One Thank u For review ...

Next after 40 review ...TC ..Byee

PLZZZ review karna ...

Aap Logo ko Lagega ...ki main jaldi jaldi ...kar rhi hoon par aisa nhi hai main sab cover karungi ..par thoda sa patience ...rakhna plzz...hope u all understand...And Aap Sab mujhe btao kaisi Lagi story Thoda long long review se btaya karo plzz ...

ONE IMPORTANT NOTE

Abusing language ka use nhi karega ...YEH WARNING HAI KOI REQUEST NHI ...Nhi pasand mat padho ...thank you... Matlab Had hai .Jab bhi review section kholo tho ek na ek Ajeeb review mil hi jaata hai pata nhi itna bada sa ganda sa review likne ka time aur dimagh kha se aata hai

* * *

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	3. Chapter 3

**Abbreviation **

**R : Are**

**U : You **

**Please : Plzz **

**n : Nhi (no)**

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES ...SPELLING MISTAKE ..

* * *

Whole night Tarika was thinking Abt Her and Abhijeet relation. He used to praise her. She blushes on his praising he used to get tense for her but his nature is so polite he used to get concern for everyone. They Spend time love to talk with each other but more than chatting, praising. There is nothing. How can she claim that He loves her or they are in love with each other?

_Flashback_

_Tarika was sitting in the cafeteria with a totally spoiled mood as she got scold from salunkhe sir. Abhijeet came to the cafeteria found an upset Tarika sitting. He went near to her And (said) Kya Baat hai Tarika Ji bahut pareshan lag Rhi hai koi bat hai kya._

_Tarika : looked at him Abhijeet plzz Abhi jao Mujhe koi bat Nhi Karni hai Mera mood bahut bahut kahrab hai._

_Abhijeet : looked at her Aree Baap re Itna khrab hai baat tho btao yrr._

_Tarika : Looked at him with crying face Dad Abhijeet dad ne Mujhe daanta Pata hai Bahut jor se._

_Abhijeet (pov): Bachii ho Tarika tum ek cute si (said) acha daanta batao kyu daanta._

_Tarika: Mujhse Ek chemical ka flask tooth Gaya woh bahut acidic tha._

_Abhijeet : Jab Pata hai ki Acidic tha Sab pata phir bhi itna gussa kyu bhale ke liye daanta hoga na ._

_TArika : Mujhe dad ne kabhi nhi daanta hai ._

_Abhijeet: Woh Tumhare Dad the Par abb woh tumhare sir bhi hai Tumko pata hai Daya ke dad Acp sir hai Phir bhi usko Daant pada karta dad Forensic lab main Dr. salunkhe Hai jo apni beti Se Aur apni assitant ko ek dam perfect karna chahte hai Pata hai unki daant main chupa concern dekho kya hota woh chemical tumpar aa jata. choot aati na tumko._

_Tarika: Looked At him: Hmm Tum Sahi bol rhe ho Abhijeet thank you Abhijeet tum ne Sara gussa gayab kar Diya warna main bahut naraz hoti dad se waise tumhari family bahut khush rheti hogi Tumse (Abhijeet down his eyes ) Itna Samjhdar insaan Mila hair unko. Waise Kaun kaun hai family main._

_Abhijeet : (Answer): Family Main Ek Bhai Hai, Bahut sari sisters, Caring strict Father figure Ek our father figure hai par Woh Father kaam Mere Friend hai jo mujhse ladte hai. _

_Tarika : Badi Maze ki family hai tumhari _

_Abhijeet : Acha._

_Tarika phone rings Tarika Attends call Abhijeet Mujhe Jana Hoga Dad I mean Salunkhe sir bula rhe hai. _

_Abhijeet : Haan Jao work comes first. _

_Tarika smiled waise Abhijeet Mujhe tumhari family se Milne main interest hai. _

_Abhijeet smiled back (pov)Kash Mere pass Meri Family Hoti Tarika. He also worked back to his duty mode_

_Tarika went to the lab. _

_salunkhe : sorry Tarika I am really sorry Mujhe aise nhi daant na tha tumko. _

_Tarika: Dad please I know aap mere liye concern it's ok._

_Salunkhe Kya baat ha mujhe laga tha aaj ka pura din Madam Gussa rhengi par. Aap tho maan gayi._

_Tarika Haan Kyu ki kissi ne Mujhe Samkhya ki apne Mujhe Itna Tez kyu data. _

_Salunkhe Kisne. _

_Tarika Abhijeet ne dad ussne btaya ki Aap mere liye Concern the. Mujhe Ek aur baat pata chali. _

_Salunkhe Kya._

_ Tarika : still sometimes i react as a little crying girl. _

_Salunkhe laughed At this. _

_Tarika : Dad Abhijeet ki family kitni lauck hai abhijeet jaosa banda unke pass (salunkhe sign sadly ) Matlab Totally perfect Officer, An understanding good nature. Kitni qualities hai uss mein Main ne tho bol Diya family se Milna hai Mujhe._

_Salunkhe : shocked what tum ne Tarika. _

_Tarika confused kyu dad family se Milne main kya hai. _

_Salunkhe Tarika ussne He narrated Incident that happens years ago with Abhijeet. Tarika Stunned What Par ussne nhi btaya. Salunkhe woh Bachta hai iss baat beta par hurt tho hota hai na _

_Tarika : Main sorry bolungi ._

_Salunkhe : Nhi rhene do woh sambhal jayega kuch der main._

_Flashback end _

Pheli Baar main ne tumhari Pareshani feel ki thi jaise ki tum mere bahut apne ho. Main Tumhari har dukh ka hissa banaa chahti hoon. bass ek bar jana chahti hoon ki tumhare dil main meri jagah kya hai abhijeet.

_Flashback end _

Next Morning

Sangeeta: Hello Abhijeet

Abhijeet : ******

Sangeeta: Main baat Karna Chahti hoon Kya tum mil sakte ho purane Mandir Par Abhi

Abhijeet : *******

Sangeeta: Okk Thanx beta

Sangeeta waiting outside of Mandir (Abhijeet came) Sorry Anuty Late ho Gaya.

Sangeeta : Koi Nhi beta Hota hai (serious ) Abhijeet Meri Baat dhyaan se suno beta main tumko Kaise bolu Abhijeet Galat mat samjhna beta.

Abhijeet: Aram se bole auntie Bina ki tension ke(his sixth sense alert him for something very worst but now damage is done )

Sangeeta: Abhijeet Tarika tum main interested hai (Abhijeet Amazed) Par main Abhijeet Kuch cheeze sentiments se Nhi practically Sochi jaati hai Aur tumhari Zindagi Bahut Jada Unstable hai Dr. Sahab Btaate Khud ki phechaan Kho choke ho Abhijeet Kya the tum khud Nhi Jante. Tumhara ateet Kya hai koi Nhi Janta Kal Koi Aur aake Khada ho Jaye tho humare pass Afsoos Ke Siwa Kuch Nhi Hoga Tum Kal Yaad Nhi hai Aur Tum Apna Aaj Kab bhool Jao Kuch pata Nhi hai. Abhijeet Tarika Tumse baat Karna Chahti Hai Shaadi ke matter Main main tumari Dosti Ke rishte se koi aitraaz Nhi par Pyaar Shaadi Yeh Sab (she looked at Abhijeet )Tum samjh rhe ho Abhijeet. ( Abhijeet Inhale deep just to relax or control his emotions yes he was well aware of his condition that's why he back stepped with Tarika but his only weak point Create his life mess like this it was out of course for him )

Abhijeet(said ) Thik hai Auntie Main bol Dunga Aap Sahi bhi bol Rhi hai Acha auntie main chalu Namaste.

Sangeeta: Thank you Beta.

Abhijeet back to home, entered in his room closed the door and sat near the door words of Sangeeta Ringing. In his ears, he ran his hand to his face trying to relax and prepares himself to face Tarika because he is going to break his love yes he loves her but denies to admit his love today fate creates the situation he wants to confess but can't.

Once Again His phone ring (shows) Tarika Ji calling Tear Filled in his eyes.

Abhijeet : Haan Tarika jii (try to normal)

Tarika: Abhijeet Are you ok.

Abhijeet: Haan Bilkul Tum bolo.

Tarika : Mujhe Milna hai tumse abhijeet abhi.

Abhijeet: Tarika par kyu.

Tarika: Bhut important Kaam.

Abhijeet: Thik hai Kha milogi.

Tarika : Purane mandir ke pass wala Cafe.

abhijeet : Thik Hai (pov) Purana Mandir aaj Humari tumhari raste Alag kar dega,

At Cafe

Abhijeet sitting and thinking Tarika Arrived

Abhijeet smiled : Bolo tarika aisa bhi kya kaam ki jaldi jaldi bulaya.

Tarika ; Abhijeet main chahti hoon ki tum meri baat sunne ke baad jo tumhara dil bole mujhe woh jawab do

Abhijeet (looked at her) (pov) Kaash main de pata tarika (said) Hmm thik hai

Tarika : Abhijeet I love you wanna marry u Mujhe pata hai Weird type ka proposal hai par Maa mere piche padi hai, Main unko Bola Hai ki tumse pyaar abhijeet kuch tho bolo.

Abhijeet : Aap Bolne tho de

Tarika : Smiled Bolo

Abhijeet: Tarika Dekho I respect your feelings Par main Tumse Pyaar Nhi Karta mere Dil main koi Aisi Feeling Nhi hai tumhare Liye Sirf dost ho tum meri bass is Jada Kuch Nhi.

Tarika silently listen him (said) : Main Tumhare decision ki Izaat karti Hoon abhijeet Pyaar dosti forcefull nhi hoti Thank you sab clear karne ke liye Abb maa Jahan Bolengi main shaadi kar Lungi kaam se kaan Yeh afsoos tho nhi rhega try n kiya.

Abhijeet Dowm his eyes (said) Chalta Hoon ek aur baat Maa- Baap bachoo ka Bhala hi soach te hai.

Tarika : Nodded Come back to home

Sangeeta : Mil aayi kya Baat Hui.

Tarika : Shaadi Jha bolenge karungi (straight tone )

Sangeeta hug her happy tone inform salunkhe

Salunkhe : Sach Main main aaj hi Acp se Baat Karta hoon.

Sangeeta : Jii thik hai.

Salunkhe call and acp Fix a meeting with him at acp home. Whole day Pass between Case files and criminals.

At Night

All officers winded their Desk and Going back to their homes, but Abhijeet was still working.

Freddy: Sir app

Abhijeet : Kuch kaam hai karlo phir nikalta hoon tum sab jao.

Freddy Nodded Daya Came (said) Kya Boss PC se Abhi chipke ho Chalo yr chhodo Kal karna.

Abhijeet: Thoda

Daya: Chup Nhi Janta Main thodha Jada rakho he closes forcefull.

Acp came from cabin (said ) Acha Hua Tum Mil gaye Abhijeet Salunkhe Ko kuch kaam hai ghar par bhulaya tha par main ne usko bola sath main bureau se mere ghar chalke aram se baat karenge chalo tum bhi.

Abhijeet : Sir main kya karunga aake.

Acp: Baat Daya se related hai Iss Liye Tum Chalo aur tum tho iske har ulte kaam main sath hi hote ho Phir Chalo duo down his head.

They sat in the car journey start towards Acp home Reached Home, They all sit.

Salunkhe : Acp dekho Apni Dosti ek Alag cheez hai aur yeh baat alag yrr saaf bolna jo bhi dimagh main aaye.

Acp : Kyaa Baat hai (daya confused but abhijeet had some Idea )

Salunkhe : Main Daya Ki shaadi Tarika se karane ki soach rha hoon acp.

Abhijeet looked at Salunkhe his broken Heart Is Aching but to whom He shows his Wound (pov) Abb Tho daya ke Kandhe pe Bhi Nhi ro Sakta Ek Baar Phir akela ho gya.

Acp: Salunkhe tu

Daya shocked not understanding what just Happened (pov) Inka Dimagh Phir Gaya hai kya.

Salunkhe: Tum Jaisa samjho Acp.

Acp : Mujhe koi problem Nhi hai Par daya.

Daya: Mai main kya he looked at Abhijeet

Daya : Boss

Abhijeet :( Smiled ) Abby Mujhe kya Dekh rha hai Tarika Pasand hai.

Daya: Tarika

Abhijeet : beta Koi Aur teri hai nhi Tarika teri Achi dost hai dosti ko shaadi ka naam mil rha hai simple thodi upgrade level ki hogi teri dosti that's it.

Daya: Main Kya bolu

Acp : Salunkhe tu ja mujhe rishta manjoor hai yeh Kabhi koi decision nhi le pata hai Abhijeet Samjh Gaya par yeh nhi.

Salunkhe : Thik hai Thankyou yrr Abb kisi Din sagaai.

Acp : Phele Tarika Ko Daya Ko dekhne do Dosti Aur Shaadi. Ek nhi Jaana Aur jaanke Jeevan bhar rishta Nibhana , Asan nhi hota . Tarika agar daya ke sath raazi ho tabhi koi baat hogi aage waise bhi Mujhe Tho Pasand Hi nhi hai ladki dekne ka kayeda Ghar chhod ke ladki aaye aur dekne ladke jaye tarika ko bhjo Woh dekhigi humara ghar aur tumsab bhi aayo.

Salunkhe : Boss

Acp : Salunkhe kuch cheeze bolne se nhi karne se thik ho thi hai ladkiya koi cheez nhi jo usko koi dekehe, milna julna ho aur jinko zindagi bitani hai sath woh ek dusre ke sath comfortablr ho Bas

Salunkhe : In short Dil Milne chahiye

Abhijeet Hug Daya Tightly I am Happy for you Daya.

Daya : Abby Kya happy for you main kya bolu Pita ji ne tho order de diya tarika ko bhjo.

Acp : Mujhe Pata Daya Ko Tarika se achi jeevan sathi milne se rhi , Par Tarika ko Daya Se acha Jeevan sathi mil sakta hai.

Salunkhe : Sahyad Par Tumhre jaisa Ghar nhi milega meri bachi ko jo usko samjhe aur uske kaam ko bhi.

Acp (Looked at Them): (pov) abhijeet Mere Dusre bete ki tarah jiska bhale asli pita main na hoon humara Boss aur Officer ka rishta ho Par dil se main chahta hoon abhijeet ko uske hisse ki khusiya mile usko dusro khusi main khusi na Doondhni pade.

* * *

Kaisa hai ...Btana ...Dhire dhire yeh story ...Duo And Abhirika centric hogi ...Hope You Liked It ...Give ur Feed back ...Next Chapter..

After Same No of reviews as previous ...

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	4. HOLI HAI part 1

**Hello every one...**

**ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING...**

**Happy Holi To all ...May Bright Color Bring happiness in ur life ...**

**HAPPY HOLI TO ALL** ...BELATED **

* * *

Next Morning

A person sleeping cuddling pillow creating his bed as a battle field. His Battle .. I mean His Sleep Disturbed by a phone call.

Person Hmmm Kaun h yrr hee picked phone in sleppy condition without giving any glance to caller id Hello.

Other Person: happy Holi Sote Nawab.

Person: Abhijeet.

Other Person: Jii Abhijeet Bol rhe hai Hum ...Daya Sharam kar Thodi 9 bajne wale hai tu so rha hai Aaj festival ke din bhi.

Daya: Abhijeet Please Not again Yaar tum.

Abhijeet: Haan Hoon Shuru main Kya karu Kaam hi aise hai pata hai tere ghar holi function hota hai.

Daya : (remembered) Oh Shoot, Main bhool Gaya Yaar iska matalb sare Team member, Song, Music, dance Aur bhang Matlab total masti dhamal.

Abhijeet (listen all can guess great smiley face of his ) MAsti Dhamal Aur bhang.

Abhijeet: Bhang haan.

Daya (bite his tongue) Boss yr Please Aaj Koi Nhi rokega .

Abhijeet : Thik Hai Par jada nhi Tum ne khud promise kiya hai.

Daya : Haan Yrr (Muremmered) Phash gaya main karke promise.

Abhijeet : Kuch kha kya .

Daya : Nhi Kuch nhi.

Abhijeet : Acha chal Ab Ready hoja aaj holika dehen Ki tyari karni hai Acp Sahab Abhi kuch time bureau aayenge phir.

Daya : Dekha boss woh ek din bhi nhi ruk sakte.

Abhijeet : Kaam Hai yrr.

Daya : Woh jante hai yeh festival mujhe bahut pasand hai phir chale gaye arrangement nhi kara rhe hai.

Abhijeet : Tchh Daya Hq Se kuch kaam tha ..yr warna woh enjoy karte na Phir tum ne hi mujhe btaya tha Bachpan main teri wajah se Holi celebration itna bada hota hai kyu ki tujhe pasand tha phir tum ne kaise sir ka perciption bana diya ki woh nhi rhena chahte .

Daya (Down his eyes ) Acha thik hai Ho gayi galti Bhool Gaya tha Main .

Abhijeet : Itna mat bhoolo Daya apne apne judi cheze tho bilkul nhi . Daya : (serious) Abhijeet I Am So.

. Abhijeet (interepted)Chal Chhod Abb yeh sab aur Ja Kaam Kar Jaldi se Aaj Ghar wale aa rhe na Sare tere .

Daya (shut his eyes) : Haan, Pata hai Abhijeet Kitna Maza aane wala hai . My God Bua Jii, Dada Jii, Dadi jii, Woww.

Abhijeet (smile Sadly): Hmm Maza aane wala hai Par tab jab Aap Ready hinge aur clelebration kuch bahut tayari karenge. Warna unse Daant milegi.

Daya : ooo Haan. Tum aa rhe ho na abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Abby Har saal Aata hoon. Sab se phele.

Daya : Hmm, Ayo yr Itna Kaam Akele Na Ho payega.

Abhijeet :Chal Thik hai Jintana ho Kara do. Baki Main 2 baje tak aake dekhta hoon.

Daya : 2 baje kyu.

Abhijeet : Full Day chutti aapne li hai sir. Humko tho Half day mila hai.

Daya : Aise kaise Dad se main baat karta hoon.

Abhijeet : Pata hai sir ke dad Acp hai par ...main yaad dila doon ki ek sath 2 senior officer ko full day leave nhi de sakte ..

Daya : Phele Tho tum Taane na maaro Dad Acp hai, Dusra Rajat hai na .

Abhijeet : Taane na Maro kaam wahi hai Taane marne wale .

Rajat 3 Officer ka kaam akele kar lega . Ach phone rakho Jio Hai iska matlab yeh nhi ki ...kaan Khaoge Bureau aa gaya.

Daya : What tum bureau jaate hua mujhe .

Abhijeet :Bahut bore ho rha tha socha Entertainment kar lu .

Daya (anger) Main Tumko Stand up comedian lagta hoon.

Abhijeet (causally ) Kaam bhi nhi ho yr (cut his phone hurriedly).

Daya Cut Call smiled on his sharp buddies naughtiness went to get fresh after getting fresh he came in his informal become busy in his favorite festival around 12 O'clock Acp sir entered inside, he ran his eyes for Daya As according to him Daya will be super angry. But for his surprise, Daya Came with a smile. Daya: Dad Aap aa Gaye.

Acp: Daya Woh.

Daya (cut between) I understand Dad you must have important work which can't be done later.

Acp Surprise: Daya is you ok.

Daya: Absolutely ..he continued his work.

After some time acp sir join him in preparation for holi. Now time is showing 2: 15 . Daya (pov) Abhijeet nhi aaya Kya Baat Hai.

Acp : (reading his impatient son's expression ) Daya Abhi sirf 15 Jada hua hai who aa jayega.

Aap nhi samjhenge woh ussne 2 baje bola tha matlab 2 baje kuch doubt hota tho woh btaata. Acp shooked his head (pov) Kuch nhi ho sakta.

Acp : Relax daya call karo.

Daya : Attend nhi ho rhi hai Pata nhi kha hai yeh

A voice came: Hum yaha hai Son.

Daya: Son ke bache kha tha.

Abhijeet: Abb Mumbai ke traffic ko nhi pata na ek insaan thoda phira hua hai.

Daya: Main tension main tha.

Abhijeet : 15 minute main itni tension. Dost hoon Risteydar nhi.

Daya (looked at Acp and than Abhijeet): Usse Bhi badke ho Koi Risteydar nhi Bhai Ho Samjhe.

Abhijeet (realized his words ) Hey Daya Main mazak kar rha tha.

Daya (serious) Aaj kal tumko Kaam Hota hai Aur uske Siwa Mazak Karte ho tum, Haina.

Abhijeet: Bhai Kya Hai.

Daya (rushed from there with) Kuch kaam Hai Karke aaya.

Abhijeet Looking his going Pal Then turn towards Acp who is starring him.

Abhijeet ; Sir Aap Aise kyu dekh rhe hai.

Acp : Dekh rha hoon iss Haste Kilte Face main Kitne Raaz hai.

Abhijeet : Aap ...Yeh kya.

Acp : Main Bahut ache janta Hoon Abhijeet Kaisa mehsoos hota hai, Jab Sabke pass woh cheez hoti hai Jisko Aapne kho diya ho. Abhijeet Looked Down. Mujhe pata hai tum mere pass kabhi bhi nhi aayoge ki Sir Main dukhi hoon. Par Phir bhi main baar - baar bolta hoon Main hoon Tumhare sath. Duniya ke liye mera ek beta hoga abhijeet par meri nazar main tum kya ho yeh tum jante ho. Looked at Abhijeet Bolo abhijeet Jante hona. Abhijeet Nodded. Acp patted his Shoulder And then Put his hand on his head : Khush raho.

Abhijeet put his hand on his waist moved his face upward just to calm his emotions. it was the difficult task he faces whenever this comes to his past the only reason he ran from people and relations now becomes, the reason for his relation ran away from him.

After calm his emotions, He made His way towards the garden area. Where his Angry Pal Busy with preparation, better to say shouting on workers.

Daya : Ek kaam Thik nhi tho Time dekha. 7 Baje tak Sab aane lagenge.

Abhijeet shooked his head : Kyu barash rha hai unn par mera gussa mujh par nikal.

Daya : Gussa nhi hoon ...Bytheway main hoon bhi Gussa thik par tum par kyu nikalu , ho hoon kaun main tumhara.

Abhijeet in (deep tone) : Tu Nhi Janta Kaun hai Mera.

Daya : (stub born tone) ; Tum ne Btaya nhi hai Abhi tak bhai Sahab, Tho main kaise janu .

Abhijeet : Just hug him : Ab Jaan Gaya Yrr, Ya Jaan Leke Janega..

Daya : Tum faltu bakwas karoge bas Kabhi tho kuch apne liye acha bola karo , Jaan De dunga , jaan Leke teri main khush rahunga na main, Kabhi - Kabhi lagta mujhe tumhari zindagi ki koi cheez jo sabse anmol hogi tumhare liye woh dedoge aur mujhe pata hi nhi chalega.

Abhijeet face covered a shade Tarika's face came in mind but he cover it qucikly. (said) stup up daya muh nhi hath chala aab sahab ko late nhi ho rhi hai

Daya : Oooo haan Tum se ache se baad main ladunga.

Abhijeet : thik hai ladlena ache se Kaam kar .

At night** (Holika dehen )**

All Officer, Including dcp And dig came enjoying beautiful arrangement.

Dcp : Sach Acp Tumhare Ghar ka holi celebration ka mujhe sabse jada intezaar raheta hai, Pankaj jumped between Jii Sir Mujhe bhi

Dig : Itna acha Khana Pankaj Aaj hi milata hai na Kyu pankaj ?

Pankaj : Jii sir.

Acp Shooked his head : Pankaj Jao ..beta enjoy karo. Pankaj Nodded rushed from the scene. A old person wearing white kurta and pajama with shawl, wraped around his shoulder, in side a lady with side short straight hair, Average Height wearing Green Saree looking Strict, Other side Old lady with polite smile whereing red border banarsi Saree.

Daya Looked at entrance (said in happy tone) : Dadu , Dadi (he ran towards them He touch their feet ) Lady in green Saree Speaked : Hum bhi hai Daya.

Daya : Apko kaise bhool sakte hai hum Bua Jii.

Bua jii : Tho aaye hume gale mile. Daya Hug him she hug. Kaise hai Aap Chote.

DAya : BAhut acha Bua jii Aap Btaye ap kaisi hai

Bua ; Hum bhi ache hai.

Old lady : Aree ... Meera Kya tum hi milogi ..sirf Humko bhi milna hai Humre Chote Lal se

Daya : Kya Dadi, Ab bhi Chote Lal

Dadi : Jii beta Ab bhi chote Lal Hai tho aap humre chote se lal cap wale Daya Hi ..

Daya (shy) Jii Bilkul Acha Dadi Ab aap aa gayi hai na hum apko sabse milayenge ..

Dadi : Jarur Hum sabse milenge ..

Dada Jii : Chale abb Holika dehen karte hai phir baate hongi.

Acp Came: Babu jii. He also Touch His Feet then to Dadi jii Hug her Maa ...

Dadi : Pardyuman Bahut Time baad dekha hai aapko

Bua jii : aap tho Hum sabko bhool gaye

Acp : Kaise Bhool sakta hoon aap Sabko

All Are looking Family get-together But, Only Abhijeet eyes are moist because this type of meeting Is not For him, Destiny split this chapter From his life, By joining that dreaded full Event In his life.

After the Holika dehen. All start Playing with colors near Holika Wishes Each other joyful holi

Abhijeet searched For daya But He saw Him involved with his family member so, he decided not to disgrace his pals Family Time. He quietly departure from ACP sir home. Acp sir saw him going. He calls him from behind.

Acp : Kha jaa rhe ho.

Abhijeet : Sir kuch kaam tha

Acp : Aaj bhi kaam

Abhijeet : Crime aur criminal chutti pe nhi hai sir aur na hi mere khabri

Acp (pov) : Uff his sharp answer : (said) : Abhijeet par thodi der baad

Abhijeet : Sir Aata hoon

Acp : Thik hai sambhal ke hmm ...

Abhijeet : Jii ...As he open the door to went outside, he banged with Dr. Salunkhe

Abhijeet (said ) Sorry I m

Salunkhe : Aree Abhijeet kya Yrr toofan jaisa chalte ho.

Abhijeet : Dr. sahab sorry.

Salunkhe : Kya yaad karoge , Waise Itna late hoon kya jo sab jaa rhe hai .

Abhijeet : Nhi Jada nhi Sab andar hai main ja rha hoon

Salunkhe : Kyu

Abhijeet : Kaam Hai

Salunkhe : Abby yrr Abhi humne rang Nhi la Gaya Aur Phir itne din ho Gaye Tum Apni dost see Milne Nhi Aaye (Tarika who was standing quiet watching another side now looking to his eyes straight as she was saying **_I can see love in your eyes_** as she was pleading to him P**_lease, Abhijeet Accept your love_ **) (he also looked into her eyes as he listens to her question and now answer **_No Tarika i can't, I can't make you bear, because of me, Can't I Am Sorry )_**

Salunkhe : Aayo yrr Kuch der ke liye. ruko humare sath bhi chalo

Abhijeet : looked at Tarika And Than Sangeeta : Dr. Sahab Kaam Jada jarurui hai warna nhi jaata please .

Salunkhe : Jao acha duty is duty..

Abhijeet Ran from there at very fast speed. He was neither running from Tarika nor from he was running from his emotions as he knows if he confesses his feeling it will become end for several relations his and daya's. ACP sir's and salunkhe sir friendship And some difficulties which are distant. How will he become the Reason of damage? Never, he can't

He came to near a cliff sat near a tree with backrest. He was confused about what he really wants.

Here, at Acp home Daya search for Abhijeet. He asked Pankaj who notified him about His buddies Exit. He was super Concerned, As he was well aware of fact such, type of situation make his buddy feel apart and suffocating.

Daya : Hey Tarika Kaisi Ho

Tarika : Smiled Back : Achi Hoon tum kaise ho Kisi Ko Doondh rhe ho

Daya : Nhi ...Actually Doondh Rha tha

Tarika : Acha ..Kise

Daya : Abhijeet ko ...

Tarika : Usko kyu

Daya : Kuch nhi Bas Mujhe Pata Mere extra Samjhdar Dost ko Kab Kaun si cheez bother karti hai Usse Bachne Ke liye kya karte hai Har baar ghar ka koi khona Doondh kar akele baithe the aaj Ghar se gayab hai ..Kal tho aisa Rang lagana hai mujhe isko poocho mat.

Tarika : Smiled : Acha

Daya : Waise Kya socha ..

Tarika : Kis baar main

Daya : Shaadi ke baar mein as Main ne jo kuch btaya Uske baad tum

Tarika : Jawab main de chooki hoon

Daya : Tumko Koi fark nhi padta main peeta hoon

Tarika : Nhi Tum peete ho nhi peete the Daya .

Daya : Tarika Sorry Yr ..Par tum meri achi dost baan gayi ho. Mujhe shaadi se koi problem nhi hai zindagi main koi nhi hai Par pata nhi kyu mera Dil iss ke liye gawahi nhi de rha hai Ki main iss shaadi ke liye haan bolu.

Tarika : Abb kuch nhi Ho sakta Daya,JO hona tha ho gaya.

Daya : Hold her hand start draging her: Dekho Tarika, I Know Yr Ki tum abhi shaadi nhi karna chahti ho kisi reason se tum kar rhi ho Tum jaisi Ambitious Ladki Bina Apna Gole hit kiya Kaise Aur kisi Cheez ke soch sakti hai, Phir tum ne mujhe btaya tha. Jab hum Uss din khel rhe the

_Flashback _

_As It was a free day for all officer. All was sitting in cafeteria in relax mood enjoying their day. Tarika, Daya and Abhijeet was sitting together chatting._

_Daya : Kya yrr tum dono Case ki baate kar rhe ho chutti jaisa din mila hai enjoy karo. _

_Abhijeet : Kabhi yeh bol diya karo ki chutti jaisa din mila layo Deadline se phele file kar lu _

_Daya : Phir ho gye Tum, Ravan ki Bhasa (language) Bolone _

_Tarika looking at duo : Hey Tum dono Lado nhi Abhijeet Sahi tho bol rha daya, Khelte hai _

_Daya : Yeh Hui na Baat. Majority Wins Boss Khelenge hum koi case discussion nhi hoga _

_Abhijeet : Yess Captain. Trio Laughed..) Par khele kya _

_Tarika : Game Nhi khelte hai_

_Daya : Phir _

_Tarika : Hum friends tho hai Par jante nhi hai ek dusre ko ache se Chalo ek dusre ko like dislike btaate hai ...Kaisa hai _

_Daya ; Interesting Rapid fire _

_Tarika : kuch waisa hi ..._

_Abhijeet : Okk start kaun karega. Daya And Tarika Give a evil Smile. (shout) Tum _

_Abhijeet : What hey Main kyu _

_Tarika : Tumko hi Game Interest nhi tha Tho _

_Daya : Punishment ..chalo jaldi _

_Abhijeet : Tumko tho sab pata h phir bhi _

_Daya : Are update kar rha hoon ...Information _

_Abhijeet : Hatt _

_Tarika : Bass Suru karo _

_Abhijeet : Kya suru karu yrr ..._

_Tarika : uf Apne baare main bolo 1 minute speech type _

_Abhijeet : ooo Ok ...Mera Naam pata hi hai.. Main cid officer hoon _

_Daya : Uf Isse na hoga ..chup kar... Game hai Ki job introduction..Main poochta hoon...So M**r. Perfect ..**_

_Abhijeet (glare) : Jii **Piano Master **_

_Daya : Q.1. what type of person u like most _

_ABhijeet : Tere jaise tho bilkul nhi. _

_Dyaa : In short boring ._

_Tarika : Faurite Place, food , brand _

_Abhijeet : Palce i like most CID bureau , Food Indian, Brand Ka socha nhi .._

_Tarika : any crush _

_Abhijeet :(widen his eyes) : Cru..crush.. N..no ..._

_Tarika and Daya : Launghing ) Abhijeet looked at ur face itna laal Hum teenager nhi hai yr ..Ki crush ke Naam se laal ho jao...Iss umar main tho do- chaar baar break up ho jata hai _

_Daya : Ek dum sahi bola ..Tarika ..._

_Abhijeet : haan very funny chal aab ...Koi karo main nhi karta _

_Tarika : okk ... ab meri bari ok _

_Daya : wah ..._

_Abhijeet : Colour, any personality , place, thing. _

_Tarika : Hmm ...Jii .. color black, Place Ooti... Thing Depend karta hai._

_Daya : Tarika opinion about shaadi _

_Tarika : Barbaadi (abhijeet : really ) ...joking Socha nhi as Abhi bahut aage jane ka socha hai ...so .._

_Abhjeet : Any break up _

_Tarika : Break up ...Mera koi Bf nhi hai Yr... Koi crush bhi nhi hai ...tum break up le aaye. _

_Abhijeet Heheheh _

_Daya : Tarika relax Yeh jo sharp shine Ka sharp question ...Ek question main teen answer liya Hai _

_Tarika : Kaise ..._

_Daya : Bf nhi ek , Crush nhi 2, And bf nhi tho no break up _

_Tarika looked at Abhijeet he just smirked and than winked. TArika amazed _

_Tarika: Tum itne Bhi serious aur sidhe nhi ho jitne dikh te ho _

_Daya : Yeh aur sidha waqt do thoda ...samjh jaogi _

_Abhijeet : Tumko Badi pareshani hoti hai koi Humko serious bol de _

_Daya : Jago grahak, jago jago_

_Flashback end_

Tarika : Daya Tab kuch aur baat thi aaj kuch aur

Daya : Wahi tho Aisi nhi kya baat badal gayi

Tarika : Daya plzz Main khush iss shaadi se sach

Daya : Looked at her : Pata n tarika, Par tumhara yeh dost tumhare liye hai yaad rakhna kabhi dil kare tho

Tarika : Mujhe pata hai daya main Yaad rakhungi Tumhari baat, Acha Bye kal milte hai

Daya : Hmm

Tarika (pov) : Main tumhari Zindagi ke sath khel rhi hoon Main, Tumhari emotions ke sath khelna nhi chati daya main tum se Pyaar Pata n kabhi kar bhi paungi..

Next Day (HOLI)

* * *

so sorry for late Update

Kaisa hai Btana

R and R

**Rhia Dubey **


	5. Confession (HOLI hai part 2 )

**Hello every one...**

**ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING...**

**HAPPY HOLI TO ALL** ...BELATED **

* * *

Next Day (Holi)

A person with completely Frustrated face standing, And Glaring At a Point. When the Second person with evils smile and childish look.

Person : Daya No Abhi muhje kaam hai

Daya : Oooo Aaj kaun Si factory Khuli hai

Person : Kitni Baar bola hai Daya CID Bureau ko FACTORY mat Bola Kar

Daya : Boss Kuch galat nhi bolta

Abhijeet : Kaise

Daya : Full day duty, Over time nhi Milta Aur Kab Ravan Bhadak jaye ...NO IDEA.

Abhijeet : (launged) : Daya u r Immpossible

Daya : Ab kya

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi chalo jao.

Daya: Throw color on him: Happy Holi Boss

Abhijeet (shocked) : Hey! ...He Also Starts throwing color on him: Daya Ruk Kha bhag RHA ruk

_**HOLI HAIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

**_Do me a favour lets play holi_**

_** Rango me hai pyar ki boli**_

Both buddies are playing with colors, laughing, shouting and dancing. Daya run with Abhijeet towards stage prepare for holi dance, Daya looked at Abhijeet and winked, Abhijeet also show him Thums up signal him (go head )

**_Daya : _Jogi ji dheere** dheere

**Jogi ji wah jogi ji - chorus...**

**Nadi ke teere teere**

**Jogi ji wah jogi ji - chorus..**.

Abhijeet looked at his pal's dance laughed loudly while dancing daya looked at his buddy laughing face also laughed continued his dance drag Abhijeet also indicate him to join, Abhijeet also join him

**_Abhijeet : _ saare gaon ki goriya, rang gayi ham pe daar**

**_par jisake rang hum range, chhup gayi woh gulnaar._**

**_chhup gayi woh gulnaar jogi ji, suna hai sansaar ._**

_bina use rang lagaaye,_

Meanwhile, All other Family members Join other guest Daya Pull all his family Member, where Abhijeet stands in the corner. Daya Signall him to join Abhijeet show his a hand as he is ok here.

Daya : Chalo

abhijeet : Daya tu jana enjoy kar main thik waise bhi thak gaya main

Daya : Boss plz

Abhijeet : Acha tu ja main aaya

Daya : KHa ja rhe ho

Abhijeet : Yr Kuch pine ke liye lene

Daya : Bhang

Abhijeet : (showing him hand ) : Laga doon kya ...(imitating) Bhang

Daya : Jaa na thik hai

He went from their...A person came to him

Person : Aapko Acp sir bula rhe hai

Abhijeet : Mujhe...Acha ...Hai kha

Person : Andar

Abhijeet: Nodded: went inside found Acp and his Babu jii, Salunkhe sir Sangeeta hai Tarika are sitting, He feels Bit awkward But manage to speak Jii sir

Acp : Aayo abhijeet baitho.

Babu Jii : Tho tum ho Abhijeet Daya ke dost

Abhijeet : Jii Namaste.

Babu jii : Nodded : Acha laga dekhke Ki Mere Pote ko ek Sacha Dost mila gaya hai uski Talash Khatam hui

Abhijeet feel ok With the words of dada jii

Meera Came with Tray of tea Looked at abhijeet

Abhijeet : Namaste

Meera; Namaste

Acp : Meera yeh Abhijeet hai Daya ka dost

Meera : Wahi na Jiski Yadast chali gayi thi, Bhool Gaya tha Sab tum

Abhijeet looked down, he answers Calmly with a low: Jii

Acp Looked at her sister with a piercing graze, Salunkhe was also shocked by the sudden question, Old duo looked at the bearing soul, Dadi jii understands that conversion taking the wrong turn.

Dadi Jii : Meera Jayo Daya Ko bula Lo (to All ) Aap sab baate kare Hum Abhi aate hai. All nodded.

Daya Came ): Aap ne bulaya

Acp : Haan Daya

Dada jii : Daya Hum Aapse Bas itna Poochna Chate hai ki Kya Aap Iss Zimedari ke liye ready hai

Daya : Haan Ofcourse

Dada jii : Beta Shaadi Ke baad koi ek Insaan nhi balki usse jude sare rishte Bhi Apse judte hai Aur unko Apko Apna Bnaa hota hai

Dadi jii (came) : Aur judne Main aur Apna Bane ya bnane Mein Bahut bada Farq Hai

Daya : Main puri khoshis Karunga I Promise

Dadi jii : Give Necklace to tarika : tarika Beta Yeh Necklace hai Humari Taraf se Aapke liye saghun, Aap Bhaut Samjhdar hai Hum jante hai apko Bas itna Bolungi Ki zindagi nhi Bas Jimedariya Jada Ho jati hai, Apne Apko Badlne ki Jarurat Nhi hai.

Tarika : Nodded :

Sangeeta : Aree Kuch bahut Adjust KArna hoga tho karegi Na ladki Hai

Meera : Kyu Adjust Karne ka Copyright Sirf LAdkiyo ka Hai Hum sab Thoda - Thoda Adjust karenge

Dada jii : Bilkul, Ghar aayi Laxmi Hoyi hai Bahu, Betiya. Tarika Beta aap kuch bolo Hum apki Baat Sune Ke liye Baithe Hai

Tarika : MAin kya bolu

Meera : Khush Ho Mujhe Pata Hai Sab kuch Fix ho chuka ahai Par phir bhi Tarika ek last time

Tarika : (down her head ) Jii Khush hoon

Sangeeta : Sharma Rhi hai

Salunkhe Feel Bit Odd As He knows his daughter And such type of reaction Is not a Tarika Type he, was expecting Tarika Will Put her opinion about his job And career But, "Jii Khush Hoon" Was Undigestable For him. Acp Notice His friends Face expression.

All went to play Holi Outside, While Daya was also having fun, With the family as Abhijeet insist him that Enjoy with family, Salunkhe, Sangeeta was busy. But two hearts who are hurt but smiling fakely in front while crying from inside. Tarika Looked at Abhijeet Who was Smiling and talking someone. She feels A volcano inside which is ready to explode.

Tarika : Mujhe Baat karni hai abhijeet

Abhijeet : Kya

Tarika : Shanti se chalo plz Scene Mat karo

Abhijeet : (shocked) As he was hearing such a staright tone from tarika first time : Hm Chalo

They came In a Corner

Abhijeet : Bolo

Tarika : Tum bolo

Abhijeet : Kya

Tarika : abhijeet Kyu kar rhe yeh, Shayad Kisi kanoon kitab main nhi hoga par tum crime kar rhe ho abhijeet. 3 zindagio ke sath khel rhe ho, Pyaar emotions sabka mazak bna rhe ho.

Abhijeet : Bekarr ki bakwas mat karo, Main ne bola tha main pyaar nhi karta

Tarika : Haan Bola tha Par aisi hi nazare jhuka ke jaise aaj bol rhe ho

Abhijeet ; Kya Farq padta hai

Tarika : Padta hai Farq Sach Aise Nazaro se bachke nhi bola jata aur jooth kabhi najare nhi milata samjhe, (crying) Abhijeet ek baar Apni feeling Confess karlo MAin janti hoon Ki Tum pyaar karte ho Mera Dil aisa mat toodho ki main khud se bhi Darne Lagu Mera Wajood hi mitne lage Please

Abhijeet : Kasi baate kar rhi ho tarika, Kya ho gaya hai

Tarika : confession abhijeet Please abhijeet Main Iss Sukkon se jinda rhe lungi ki Kaam se kaam Pyaar sahi insaan se kiya tha kismat main nhi tha meri feeling, sachi thi Mai har hafte Pyaar nhi karti abhijeet Ek baar diya dil Woh bhi Andhoora hoga

Abhijeet : Pehela Pyaar Aksar Andhoore hi rhe jate hai TArika, BAki Agar yeh promise karo ki Main Jo kuch bolunga Usse tum shaadi ka decision nhi badlogi nhi

TArika : I promise

Abhijeet : Haan Tarika Pyaar tumse KArta hoon, PAta nhi KAb hua KAise hua Pata Nhi Bass ho gaya

Tarika : Bola kyu nhi aayi thi na main khud poocha tha kyu abhijeet

Abhijeet : Mere Pyaar main Tumhare liye Sirf Zilaat aur Dard hai Bas Kuch nhi... Aur main ne pyar kiya hai tumse main tumko Dard main nhi dekh sakta.

TArika : Tumhare sath shukh hai ya dhukh yeh dicesion mera hota na.

Abhijeet : Mere Pass Na acha Ghar Na Ek parivaar uss ghar main Akela Hoon, Yahan Tak khud ki phechaan Bhi nhi hai Aur phechaan hai Kab Bhool jau Pata nhi, Kuch nhi Tumko dene ke liye Tarika Meri Jaan Bhi nhi Woh bhi Desh ki Hai, Daya Khush rakhega tumko Bahut khush rhogi tum sach

Tarika : Aur Daya Pyaar tumse kiya hai abhijeet, Dil tho tumhko diya hai Daya ko kya doon main Dhokha

Abhijeet : Uski achaiya dekhogi Tho mujhe bhool jayogi

Tarika : Asaan nhi hota

Abhijeet : Jab koi Rasta na ho tho Sab kuch asaan karna padta hai

TArika : Main khoshih karungi Abhijeet Par Wada nhi Ki tumko bhool sakti hoon main (she run from their )

Abhijeet (sat down in his knees) : Itna Bhi Strong nhi hoon Main Bhagwan Ki Haar Baar mujh se hi cheen lete ho,

* * *

Kaisa hai Btana

Dream is family.. Kal update karungi promise aur HC bhi kal late night

Review Plzz...

R and R

**Rhia Dubey **


	6. Chapter 6

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES :)

* * *

Abhijeet Back to His Home He was Not crying not even feeling sad (pov) Tere Dil Ka dhokha Tha Abhijeet tere liye pyaar sabd ussi din wajood kho diya tha jiss din tu ne apna wajood khoya tha saalo phele Samjhle Kuch din ke liye Bhatak Gaya tha Abb Mili hai Asli jagah Abb Ek Kaam Kar apne dill Ke haal chhod apne Bhai jaise yrr ki ..khusiyo main Sahrik ho aur duty nibha. He slept.

**_Rabba mere ishq kisi ko_**  
**_Aise natadpayeee... Hoyyyyy_**  
**_Dil ki baat rahe is dilmein,_**  
**_Hothon tak na aaye,_**  
**_Na aaye..._**

The next day brings Several changes In their Lives Day Was Filled with Many New things As Sangeeta Call Pandit for Ring ceremony Date Abhijeet changed his way Daya was feeling the change in Abhijeet acts Acp Sir was Happy All Officers congrats Daya And Tarika. Sangeeta Announced Ceremony will conduct after 6 days means arriving Sunday.

**_Tujhe yaad na meri aayee_**  
**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**  
**_Dilroya ki ankh bharaayee_**  
**_Dilroya ki ankh bharaayee_**  
**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**

Salunkhe : (pov) Tarika ke face main woh Khushi kyu n hai jo honi chahiye...Kuch...He calls tarika to his study..Tarika enters (said) haan Dad...

Salunkhe : Tarika koi Baat Hai Kya beta (tarika shocked; Nhi Dad) Phir aap Khush kyu nhi hai ...Aap Ne Apni engagement Ki Date suni phir bhi Koi reaction nhi...Na koi demand...Ap..Kya baat hai beta ...(tarika remember Abhijeet words said) Nhi KUch nhi Khush Hoon Na dad bahut hoon apne acha hi socaha hai Daya Ko janti hoon main sab acha hai ...

**_Tune acchhi preet nibhayee_**  
**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**  
**_Tujhe yaad na meri aayee_**  
**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**

At Forensic

Abhijeet enters: Sir woh file dede plzz

Salunkhe : Haan Yeh lo (abhijeet took file rush) Abhijeet

Abhijeet turn: Jii Sir.

Salunkhe : Koi Baat hai.

Abhijeet (pain reflected for nano second) : nhi sir.

Salunkhe : (making mood jolly) : Kaise Dosto ho yrr tum...apne Dost ki Date tak fix nhi kara rhe ho tum haan Pata Main ne Acp Ki aur Acp ne Meri Date Kaise fix arayi hai Tum hoki ...Kya yr bachoo ki meeting Hum fix karate ache lagte hai kya ...dosto ka kaam hai ...main tumko btaa rha hoon

Abhijeet : Aree sir ...Kaam Main busy tha aab Saans Mili Hai kaam Se ...yeh Bhi karta hoon ...he went Out...

Salunkhe Looked The way he went (pov) : Hum Bahut Lucky hai Abhijeet tum humare sath ho...Koi rishta Nhi hai Humara ...phir bhi Bahut apne lagte ho ...tum hum sabko .

At Lunch

Abhijeet Almost Drag Daya...

Daya : Kya hai ...

Abhijeet : Kaam ...hai tujh se ...

Daya : Kya ...

Abhijeet : Tarika ...teri Biwi Bane wali Hai ...Ek Baar bhi date Nhi Le gaya usko

Daya : Abhijeet ...Yeh date ...Yeh Sab Love marriage main achi lagti hai Arrange main nhi samjhe...

Abhijeet : Abby Marriage hai Na That's it...Chal Call Kar tarika ko Aur bol free hai ...

Daya : Lab Hogi Jao poch lo ...

Abhijeet : Chooti Par hai Woh Engagement TAk...Kar abb

Daya : Abhijeet tum Samjho Yrr ...

Abhijeet : Samjho Mujhe ...

Daya : Main abhi ready nhi Phir Bhi yeh Zimedari le rha hoon kyu ki dad Khush the tum jante hona ...mera aur dad ka relation Na main aaj tak Dad ke ...Discipline ko samjh paya na nibha paya ...Nateeza ...boarding school...waps aaya tho bhi ...Hum dono ke bich ...ek deewar kadi hai ...Abb Agar itne bade decision main bhi main apna ...maan ka karu tho ...Bass is liye shaddi kar rha Hoon

Abhijeet : Daya Jabtak zimedaari loge nhi samjho kaise Phir Jab Kisi Cheez ka andaza na hona Tho usse Bhaagne se acha ahi hum samna kare shaadi se bhag nhi sakte Phir Tarika Se Kya Bhagna.

Daya call Tarika ...For meeting she also agreed.

Abhijeet : Gift leke jana okk.

Daya : Nhi laaya main

Abhijeet : Yeh Le main le aaya.

DAya : Ek meeting ke liye itna.

Abhijeet : Meeting Nhi Date.

Daya : Haan Abhijeet (said) Abb Jao Daya went to Cafe Abhijeet made his way to beach.

At Cafe :

Daya Reach Tarika was sitting (said) Sorry late ho gaya.

Tarika : it's okk...itna Late Nhi ho ...

Daya : Tarika Woh

Tarika : Daya Kuch rishto main Kuch nhi hota Na bolne ko Na sunne ko

Daya : Jaise humara

TArika : Shayad

Daya : Tarika Apni Dosti Tho hogi

Tarika : Zindagi kitni Unstable hoti hai daya, Kal tak Koi nhi Janta tha ki hum

Daya : Yeh Life aisi hoti What happen next moment No one knows.

Tarika : Hmm

Daya : Tarika, Mujhe tum Par kabh Pati Nhi Bna chata, Par ek dost ke naate bas itna magunga Mujhe Jooth mat bolna Bade se bada Sach main sun sakta hoon.

Tarika (looked at him ) : Main

Daya : Baki Mujhe Koi Naya Rishta suru ho Usse phele Apni space chahiye

Tarika : Mujhe bhi(pov) Tum Ne Tho sab kuch btaa diya daya par main ne tumko abhi- bhi dhokhe main rakha hai , main tumko btaa dungi sab par kab , aaj aur abhi haan

Daya : Tarika sorry yrr mere khabri ka phone hai mujhe jana hoga , so main

Tarika : Thik hai Tum jao

Daya : main tumko chhod deta hoon

Tarika : Tum jao Main chali jaungi

Daya : Nodded and went to meet his khabri .

At beach

Abhijeet Sit in isolated place...(pov) Kuch nhi hai Aaj Mere pass ...Usko bhi nhi Kho sakta ...ek aisi Kahani hai meri Aur tarika jo suru hi nhi hui par ...Uska ...Last Ho gaya ...Aab bass daya hi hai mere pass Woh bhi ...Settle Ho rha hai ...Abhijeet abb Daya Se bhi distance bnao...dost hue paraye ..(he smiled ) phone Rings) Hello Sir ...Abhi ...Aata Hoon ...Sir ghar kyu bula rhe hai ...He reached Acp sir home Enter inside...

**_Tujhe har khushi de di_**  
**_Labon ki hansi dedi_**

**_Tujhe yaad nameri aayee  
Kisi se abkya kehna  
Dilroya ki ankh bharaayee_**

Acp : Aayo Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Apne bulaya ...sir ...

Acp : Haan Abhijeet ek kaam tha ...Baitho ...(Abhijeet sit) ...Kafi dino se dekh rha hoon abhijeet bahut ...shant ho ...Bahut ..pareshan se lag rhe ho ...

Abhijeet : Nhi Sir kuch khaas nhi ...A headache...Ho rha hai kafi dino se ...

Acp : Sirf headache hota tho daya abb tak ...hospital le jaa chooka hota ...Dekho abhijeet bhale tum mere bete nhi ho par mere liye usse kaam bhi nhi ho Daya Se jada vishwas aur bharosha tum par hai mujhe ...Daya ...Bachoo jaisi harqat kar sakta hai par main ...tum se kisi nadani ...ki soch bhi nhi sakta hoon ...

Abhijeet : Sir Aap Daya ko Kuch samaye de woh ...Bura Nhi hai ...Na hi Bachaa Hai ...Uski Koi bhi harkat kabhi - bhi ...Apki izzat ...pe ...koi ...Baat nhi ane di ...Aap usko Time de sir plzz woh aaj bhi apka itezzar kar rha hai ap ...aur sir main daya kahi se alag nhi ...aap jitna vishwas mujhpe karte hai usse jada daya pe kare yakeen mane apka vishwas kabhi nhi toodhe ga ...Na samjhi...karta hai par ...apni jimedaari janta hai bass manta nhi ...

Acp : Main tumko tumhari problem ka solution ke liye bulaya tha ...tum ne tho meri uljhane suljha di ... kabhi dil kare tho share karna ...

Abhijeet Nodded

Now day before engagement...

Morning

Daya Calls abhijeet : Damn it Phone uthao abhijeet pata nhi kya chal rha hai

Abhijeet picked the call : Kya hai

Daya : Kha Ho

Abhijeet : Ghar par hoon

Daya : Aaj tum ghar par ho Kya Chal kya rha hai abhijeet haan, JAb se Shaadi fix hui hai meri tum tho Mere Saath rhete hi nhi kya masla hai

Abhijeet : Koi masla nhi hai

Daya : Abhijeet plz

Abhijeet : What please Yrr Daya Apni Life dekho yr Ek ladki jo sab kuch chhod ke aa rhi hai Uska Socho mera nhi

Daya : Tum chhod dete Agr tumhari shaadi hoti bolo

Abhijeet : Nhi Choodta Atleast Usko Waqt deta Ek baar date baad Kabhi gaye milne

Daya : Aree usse hi nhi pasand aaya waise bhi,

Abhijeet : koi aise waise nhi Engagement hai Focus karo uss par mujh par nhi

Daya : Tum ko Ho kya gaya hai,

Abhijeet : Please daya, Sham ko aata hoon. he cut the call

Salunkhe's House

Engagement prepartion are going on

Tarika was Siting in bed Thinking About Daya's word _"_ _Tarika Bas mujhe se Kabhi koi Jooth mat bolna, main muskil se muskil sach sun sakta hoon par jooth nhi ek yeh cheez hai Jo main tumse mangta hoon. " _Main uski zindagi ke sath nhi khel sakti par abb der ho chooki hai abb Sach ke liye kabhi der nhi hoti main. She dailled a no.

"Hello Daya"

"HAan Tarika Kya hua"

"Mujhe Tum se milna hai Abhi"

"Mujhe se Abhi kya hua kuch"

"Daya please Its urgent"

"Ok Main bureau aaya tha kuch kaam tha tum aa jao"

"Ok autopsy center main milo please"

At Autospy center

Daya : Kya Baat hai tarika aise kyu bulaya

Tarika : Daya Mujhe tumse kuch bolna hai

Daya sense something serious : Kya Hua

Tarika : Daya Dekho Mujhe pata hai jho main btaane jaa rhi hoon woh bahut phele btana chahiye tha par aab

Daya : Point pe aayo tarika.

Tarika : Daya Woh...Woh main (she closed her eyes) Main Abhijeet se pyaar karti hoon

_**Ooooo.. mahinyaaaaa.., Oooo.. mahinyaaaaaaa...**_

_**Ooooo...**_

Daya shokcked, what he was hearing : Kya Tum abhijeet se pyaar

Tarika (broken into cry) : Haan Daya Main abhijeet bahut pyaar karti, I LOVE HIM Main tumko dhokha nhi de sakti I sorry

**_Khata ho gayi mujhse_**  
**_Kaha kuch nahin tumse_**

Daya : yeh Baat Aaj Samjh aayi tumko (shouted) Aaj...Tum se poocha tha na Tarika ek baar nhi hazaro baar Tum tab nhi boli aj kyu.

Tarika : Haan poocha tha nhi boli kya bolti ki jisko pyaar karti hoon woh nhi manta mujhe

Daya : Abhijeet Ko tum ne btaya

Tarika : Woh main

Daya : Sach tarika sirf sach

Tarika : Haan btaya tha. Uss ne Kha dost manta hai. Phir Holi Par

Daya : Holi par uss din kya hua tha

Tarika : she narrated all Holi incident, Daya was shocked his friend was bearing this Much pain he was unaware

Tarika : Iss Shaadi se koi aitraaz nhi hai Daya Bas Main tumko andhere main nhi rakhna chati, waise bhi Abhijeet se wada kiya hai main ne.

Daya : PAr main Nhi kar sakta yeh shaadi

Tarika : Daya

Daya : Kya samjh rakha hai ussne Bahut Bada devta hai, Tarika tum ghar jao.

Tarika : Daya Please main usko bhool nhi sakti shayad par main tumko har khushi

Daya : Dost ki khushiya cheez kar kaun si khusiya milti hai tarika. 18 saal ki dosti hai jawab tho lelu. tum jao I promise Tumhari parivaar ya mere parivaar kisi ki izzat pe koi bhi ungli nhi utha sakega

Tarika went out from their. Daya dailled abhijeet Number.

"Kya hua hai Daya"

"Kha ho''

"Brueao parking"

"Autospy center aayo "

"Hainn waha kyu"

"Main waha hoon bakwas mat karo abhijeet"

"aata hoon"

Abhijeet came : Kya hai Kyu bulaya

Daya : Kaam tha kuch poochna tha

Abhijeet : Kya

Daya : sab acha chal rha abhijeet,

Abhijeet : Abby kya sawal hai yeh.

Daya : sawal ka jawab do abhijeet kafi din se bahut busy ho

Abhijeet : Kaam ka thoda pressure hai, yr Baki sab acha

Daya : Baki sab acha Haan. Next moment he slaped Abhijeet,

Abhijeet : Daya

Daya : Kya daya kyu nhi btaya Haan

abhijeet : Kya

Daya : Tarika se pyaar karte hona.

Abhijeet (stunt) Kya Bak rahe ho

**_Ikrarrr jo oo ..humkar paate._**  
**_To door kabhi na jaateeeee_**

Daya : Sach bak rha bolo sirf sach Mujhe tumse sunna hai sach pura (shout) Abhi aur issi waqt

Abhijeet : Dekh suno aisa kuch nhi hai. Main Tarika se pyaar nhi

Daya : Jooth Holi wale din tumne tarika se confess kiya tha. woh bhi wade ke sath ki woh shaadi se mana nhi karegi. Abhijeet shocked

Abhijeet : Tujhe kisne kha.

**_Koi samjhe napeer parayeeeeeee..._**  
**_Koisamjhe napeer parayee_**

Daya : Har koi Actor nhi hota na Har kisi Ke Par Tumhare jaisa Problems Dukh dard ko Sirf aur sirf apna fix deposite bnaa aata hai Aur tum jaisa jootha koi nhi dekha aisa jootha jiski aag main tum khud jal rhe ho

Abhijeet : Looked at him ; Daya

Daya : Sach Abhijeet.

Abhijeet : Koi sach nhi

Daya : took Surgical knife from near by table put it on his wrist : sach bolo

Abhijeet :horrified : Kya kar rha hai Pagal hai kya nichee ke kar

Daya : Tum mera Pagalpan jante ho Abhijeet Mujhe tumse suna hai sach aur sirf sach (shout And push knife into his wrist cause a cut, Abhijeet was terrified after seeing blood from his pal's wrist )

Abhijeet (PAnic) : Daya Please Knife Chhod main sab Sawal ke jawab dene ke liye ready i promise Knife chhod

**_Khata ho gayi mujhse_**  
**_Kaha kuch nahin tumse_**

Daya (removed knife, next moment Abhijeet Take it and throw away ) : Bolo Tum tarika se pYaar

Abhijeet : Looked at him than down his head : Haan, Par Aab Kuch nhi hai Mere liye sirf woh tumhari Patni hai daya Main

Daya : Mujhe kyu nhi btaya

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi tha Btane layak

Daya (rash ) Kuch nhi tha Kaise nhi Tha.. tumne Pyaar kiya Uss pyaar ko Accept nhi kiya Itni badi Baat chupayi.. Aaj wohi Pyaar kisi aur ka

Abhijeet : Nhi Abb teri amanat hai Tarika Sach

Daya : Meri Ankho mein dekho Abhijeet Aur bolo sach main Abb kuch nhi hai tumhare dil main. (Abhijeet was Looking at floor) Nhi Bola jaa rha na.

Abhijeet : Looked at Him : Kuch nhi hai Woh meri Na main ne kab...Kabhi Mana Usko Apna.

Daya (stunt) : Tum Kar kyu rhe ho aisa

**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**  
**_Tujheyaad nameri aayee_**  
**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**  
**_Tujheyaad nameri aayee_**  
**_Kisi se abkya kehna_**  
**_Dilroya ki ankh bharaayee_**  
**_Dilroya ki ankh bharaayee_**

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi kar rha hoon. Tu Apni Shaadi Aur Parivaar pe Dhyan de Mujhe pe nhi

Daya : Shaadi My foot Mazak bna ke Rakha Hai. Thik Hai (composed tone) Koi Farq nhi padta na tumko Promise abhijeet Jabtak Meri shaadi nhi ho JAati tum Mere sath rhoge

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

Daya Hold his Hand : Phir chalo

* * *

Read And review

Kaisa tha Review main btana... 2 chapter ko 1 whole chapter main convert kar diya main ne...Now Only 3 chapter are left.

Rhia Dubey


	7. Chapter 7

ADVANCE SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES ...

* * *

Sangeeta (shouting ) Itna Kaam beti ki shadi hai kuch din Apni forensic se chooti le le aap ...koi Kaam Nhi hua ...Hai Tarika ki shopping ...Khana Sab tho baki hai ...Kaise hoga

Salunkhe : Tension lene se nhi Karne se Hoga sangeeta ...Baitho ...

Acp : Sahi bol rhe hai Salunkhe Tu rahi Baat shopping ki tho Daya hai Na Woh Krala lega shopping, Tarika Infact Daya Ki bhi Abhi baki hai ...

Salunkhe : Haan Acha Idea hai.

Acp : Beti ki Shaadi Main dimagh Ghoom gaya hai.

Salunkhe : Meri Dil ka tukda nhi samjhle dil De rha tujhe Acp Dard tho Hoga na

Acp : Salunkhe Tera Dil main Bahut Nazo Se rakhunga, Akhir meri bhi beti hi hai meri barso ki tamana hai thi beti ki aaj puri ho rhi hai Bahu nhi beti lene aayege hum Samjhe Senti Miya

Salunkhe : Haan Samjh gaya Hai kha hai. Daya Shopping bejh denge dono ko Acha Yrr yeh btao Abhijeet Ko kya hua

Acp : Kyu kuch Bola kya

salunkhe : Nhi yrr Bahut Shant sa ho gaya Hai Abb lab bhi bahut kaam Aata hai

Acp : Hm Baat tho sahi hai, Par kisi ne kuch kha tho nhi usse

Salunkhe : Acp Yeh Shaadi Usko Effect tho

Sangeeta : Kya Aap bhi jii Bekar ka soch rhe hai Abb bhai sahab Aur Daya dono Busy hai Tho kisi Ko tho Kaam Ka bojh Lena hai Hi Apne dimagh main Tho abhijeet le rha Kyu Bhaisahab

Acp : Haan Salunkhe Babhi Jii Sahi bol rhi hai.

Salunkhe : Thik hai

Sangeeta : Daya Ko Call

Daya Entered with Abhijeet : Kya Hua Dad

Sangeeta : Aree Daya Beta.

Acp: Daya Tum Aur TArika Shopping Jao Beta time nhi hai

Daya Wants to deny But (pov) BAhut shauk Hai na Apni feelings ko Marne ka Aab karo (said) Jii Dad Chale jaate hai Abhijeet Ko bhi lelu main

Sangeeta : Abhijeet Kyu (All looked at her, She covered mera matlab hai Daya Tarika Ki shopping main )

Abhijeet : Haan Anunty Sahi bol rhi hai mein kya Karunga Tum dono Jayo Waise Woh Bolte hai na "_Two make company, Three make crowd"_

Daya Feel Infuriated as he was Considering Himself Crowd, How dare he (pov) Tumko kisi ne haqq nhi diya Abhijeet Aisa Bolne ka Chaloge Mera Sath. (said) Nhi Tumne bhi tho nhi ki shopping time hai bhi nhi Chalona

Acp : Haan Abhijeet chalae jao

Abhijeet : Sir

Daya : Bass no discussion tum Apne sir ki nhi Sunoge abhijeetttt(he looked at him wining stare)

Abhijeet (smiled after looking Winning stare of daya on his such a childish Trick ) Thik hai Chal

Daya was Looking Amazingly (thinking) Kya Admi Hai yeh uff (said) Tarika kha hai

Sangeeta : Upar Jao beta

Daya : Jii Chalo abhijeet

Abhijeet ; Main

Daya (he hold his hand) : Tum (in stair) Tumko kya laga Aise hi Bach jayoge .. Farq nhi padta hai na tumko Prove karo.

Abhijeet Looked at him Teary eyes : Daya Please

Daya (ignored) : Knock ! Tarika

Inside Tarika Was crying As she was feeling she lost his friendship She opens door

Tum Daya Sach main

Daya : Haan Yrr main andar chalke Baat kare

Tarika : Haan aayo, She looked back found Abhijeet Standing with Down head as it was Difficult For him to looked into Those Loved filled Sharp Eyes Which Always Make Him Fall For her.

Tarika : Tum

Abhijeet : Woh

Daya : Haan TArika Hum Teeno Shopping Pe jaa rhe kal enagegement ke liye.

Tarika : Shocked : Tum Aise Kaise React Kar sakte ho

Daya : (serious )Hum bhar Baat karte hai Tarika Ghar main nhi

Tarika nodded : Hmm chalo Phir.

Abhijeet was Feeling suffocating Not because of Tarika Because Calm Behavior Of His Buddy His Silent anger plus Revenge is disturbing him, unfortunate part. His buddy Is Sensing his pain.

Tarika Put Hand On A royal Blue ...Gown With Pearl Embroidery.

_Flashback_

_Tarika wearing Saree (Masoom episode I m Assuming she was wearing a royal blue mix shade saree )_

_Abhijeet : Tarika Jii, Yeh Colour bahut suit karta hai aap par ..._

_Tarika: Blush._

_Abhijeet : Hayy ! ! ! ..._

_Flashback over_

Daya Was looking At abhijeet He was standing near a corner talking to someone in Phone

Daya Hold his Hand : Abhijeet Chalo jaldi Mujhe Kuch samjh nhi aa rha hai chalo Jaldi

Abhijeet was now feed up with All this He jerk : Kya haan Kya hai Gussa Aa rha hai tho nikalo Lekin Aise

Daya : Main ne kya kiya yrr main tho bass kapde choose karne ko bol rha tha Kal Enagement hai meri tumko nhi pata.

Abhijeet : Pata hai Par tum kaise beahve kar sakte ho Jab ki Jab ki

Daya : JAbki Kya Abhijeet Kya

Abhijeet ; Dekho main janta hoon Ki tumko Gussa hai mujhe pe ki Main Sach chupaya

Daya : Jooth Bola Tumne Abhijeet Har pal Jooth bola tumne, 18 saal abhijeet Tumne Mazak Bana diya Pata hai abhijeet Tum mujhe bolte aake Aaj bhi tum ne Adha Sach apne Andar rhakha Kyu Abhieet Sir Bhale aap Bhaut Ache Officer hoge Sabse Bade Detective, Par Personal Life main Itna Aage ki soch ne ki Himaat nhi hai Sidhe sidhe Decision lete ho Aaj Kya hua.

Abhijeet : Zindagi Har baar sidhe decision se nhi chalti

Daya : Jooth se beshak chalti hai

Abhijeet : Hum shopping aaye hai

Daya : Nhi suno Aab kyu bhag rhe ho,

Abhijeet : Bhag nhi rha hoon, Ready hoon main tumhare har tarah ke Taunt sehne ke liye

Daya : Main kya bolu tumko aur kyu kiya kya hai aapne Sir Kya kiya hai (Enraged) Tum kuch bhi karte abhijeet mujhe goli maar dete, Main Kuch nhi bolta Par tum ne tho Mere Vishwas se khel Dala Mujhe Mera Guroor Humari Dosti ka rishta cheen liya ... Kyu

Abhijeet : Nhi Daya Kuch nhi hua Tu Mera dost Hai Aur Humari dosti bhi wahi hai

Daya : Jooth HAi Sirf Areee kya pata Aur kaun kaun se Jooth bole Ho Ya sach chupaye ho kya Pata.

Abhijeet : Daya

Daya : (composed) Shopping karte hai abhijeeet chalo

Abhijeeet nodded (pov) Agar mera Dukh deke Tumko Shanti mil rhi hai tho sahi (they moved for dress selection abhijeet start choosing )

Daya : silent looking at him : Main koi Tumse badla nhi lena chahta bass tum se pura sach chata hoon woh leke rahunga.

Tarika came their with

Tarika : Daya Mera Hogaya Tum

Daya : Abhi Tak tho nhi Abhijeet dekh rha hai tum bhi madad karado please ..

Tarika : Main nhi Abhijeet kar rha hai na.

Daya : Main sab thik kar dunga Tarika I swear Tum bas Khush rho I know yeh Khush rhao Dialogue Galat Time deliver kiya Par Phir bhi

TArika : I Trust u But Ab Kuch nhi Ho sakta Main situation se compromise kar liya

Daya : Tumko Pata hai Tarika Bilkul Hi Masoom ho Pata nhi kaise Itni Bold ladki Itni Dumb Baate karegi Mujhe nhi pata tha, Yr Hum Officer's ko Opposite situation main Ladna Sikhte hai yeh nhi ki Chalo beta Situation se compromise Karlo ...Sar (head) Par gun hoti hai tarika aur hum Par (leg) Pe goli marte hai KYa samjhti ho Kaisi Situation hoti hogi.

Tarika : Woh sab alag hai

Daya : Sidhe se bolo Example galat hai PAr main jo Bol rha hoon suno Ek din hai Abhi Bass kuch karte hai

Tarika : Family

Daya : Yrr tum jao Bahut Negative ho tum Kuch nhi hoga main akela hi thik hoom waise Jitna galat woh hai na tarika utni tum bhi ho

Tarika (shocked ) : Main kuch nhi kiya

Daya : Kisi ko kuch bola nhi kyu

Tarika : kya bolti Ki Jisko pyaar Karti hoon Usne mujhe # Friend Bol diya diya Btao

Daya : Holi ke baad Tho # Confession Kiya Ussne

Tarika : Bahut der ho gayi thi

Daya : Oooo Aab bahut jaldi hai

Mean time Abhijeet came with, Lelo Daya Dress Tumhara Dekhlo Acha Hai.

Daya : Tum ne Choose kiya hai sahi hoga (taunt) Tum koi Kaam Galat karte kha ho kyu.

Abhijeet : Ghar chale

Daya : Nhi food Corner chalte hai tum Hoge Alien Main nhi Bhookh Lagti hai Mujhe Aayo. He left from their Now Abhirika alone Both Looked at each other eyes

_"Tum aise Udaas Na rha karo tarika"_

_"Meri udassi ki wajha nhi jante tum "_

_"baat samjho tarika"_

_"tum kyu nhi samjhte abhijeet"_

_"zid galat khelone ki kar rhi ho tum"_

_"Tum Btao tum sahi kae rhe ho "_

Abhijeet jerked : Chalo Wait kar rha hoga

Tarika Rushed from the scene

Otherside

"Kha ho tum "

"Ghar main kyu"

"Kuch kaam hai bahut jaruri "

"Haan tho aaja "

"Hm"

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Thank you So much for ur lovely reviews

Silent reader plzz break ur silence do review _/\\_

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	8. Chapter 8

**_Knock ! ! .. Knock ! ! .._**

**_Hello Everyone.. Kisi Ko yaad Hoon Well I m Back Sabse Phele Thanx ...yr Mujhe tho Laga tha sab gussa Honge ki story incomplete chhod ke Ghoommne jaa rhi hai ...But, Thanx everyone ...NO more Bakkkk ..bakk _**

**_Here's Your Chappy _**

* * *

**Enagement Day **

"Yrr Mujhe kuch samjh nhi aa rha hai itna kaam hai kaise "

"Tu chup kar sab ho jayega chill salunkhe "

"Hmm"

"Kya Hmm ...Chal Baith Aram kar hum tumse kaun sa Ladke wale ban Rhe hai Sab ghar ke log hai Relax "

Salunkhe smile

**Morning **

Daya sitting in balcony, abhijet enteres in his Room With a soft knock

"Daya"

Daya Trun "AreeAbhijeet Tum kab se knock karne lage "

"BAss aise hi "

"Aise hi Aaj kal bahut kuch karne lage ho " teased

Abhjeet looked at him than down his eyes

"Chalo chhod mujhe tumse kaam tha "

"Kaam Kya'

"Kuch Mangna hai Abhijeet "

"Kya"

"Hain kuch, Par phele yeh dekho " He forwards A box

"Yeh kya hai "

"Khol ke dekho" Abhijeet opens the box a elegant Golden Broach was their

"Yeh "

"Tumhare liye Gift, Bahut kuch kiya hai tum ne woh baat alag hai khushi ho meri ya nhi "

Abhijeet Stared at him in hurt he can sense something really big behind this sharp gift and Teaseing.

"Mangna kya hai tumko "

"Pata n Abhijeet mangna chaiye ya nhi ya tum de payoge ya nhi " he turned other side "Main iske baad khush rahunga ya nhi par mujhe chaiye"

Abhijeet heart continued pounding fast each and every word of daya making him nervous.

"Mango tum "

"Chale jao abhijeet meri zindagi se"

Abhijeet Looked Toward him with broken Expression "Daya Tu".

"Pata Nhi Main Khush rhe paunga ya nhi par Tumhari dosti ke sath main Kabhi aage badne ka soch bhi paunga tumhara chera mjhe humesa guilt kar main rakhega kisi aur ki amnant kisi aur ka pyaar Main Apna bnake rakha hai Aur woh kisi mera Dost hai Jisko BHAI Mana ..chale jao "

Abhijeet listens to him in complete Silence than looked towards him hold from shoulder.

"Tu Sukoon main rhega mere sath ke bina,Tujhe Agar lagta hai ki mere bina tu Aage badeke zindagi jee sakta hai tho yehi sahi main chala jaunga humesa ke liye kabhi meri parchayi (shadow) Bhi nhi padegi tu bas kuch samye dede mujhe kuch "

**_Mein jahaan rahoon_**

**_Mein kahin bhi hoo_**

"Meri shaadi tak Main tumhara Sath chahta hoon Yeh Akhri din Waise rhe jaie hum the "

**_Teri yaad saaath hai_**

Abhijeet Nodded His head than embrace Daya Tightly "Chalta Hoon Kuch kaam Karke wapas aata hoon" He left daya's room immediately went to his car, sit inside Brust into tears

Daya Moved back to the gallery glanced down He captures his buddies sobbing figure he can merely see his back still can guess his Pal is crying painful he squatted down on the floor.

The Agony is intolerable from both of them There is one more soul who is bearing the same pain she was lying in her couch. The day which is always Special for all girl Blooms Thousands of desire about their Matrimony but She is the Luckless one.

"Kya Kya Sapne hote hai ek ladki ke apni shaadi ko leke mere bhi the par kya fayeda "

**_Kisi se kahun_**

**_Ke Nahi kahun_**  
**_Yeh jo dil_**  
**_Ki Baat hai_**

Abhijeet Drove Car Countless memories flash in front of his eyes

_"Kya Haan Bhai Mana Hai Aise kasie jaane doon tumko"_

_"Dost nhi bhai mana hai tumko"_

**_Kehne Ko saath_**

Three Distinct places three separate Peoples But Sustaining from the Same agony, Which they can't share With anyone.

"Jiske sath Main apna Dard baat sakta tha usko main khud mujhko Apne aap se dur karne pe majboor kiya aur jo mere sath zindagi jeene ka sapne dekh rhi thi uske sapno ka murder kar ke aaya hoon " A person entirely demolished First he Loses His love, Now he lost his buddy Too What fortune decided For him the Only God Knows. "U are cheap abhijeet tum Ne aaj tak sirf dill hi dhukhya hai Kabil hi nhi ho tum kisi ke sath ke Parivaar ke Nhi ho kabil Acha hi aise sab alag ho jaye tumse "

**_Apne Ek duniya chalti hai_**  
**_Per chupke is dil mein tanhai Palti hai_**

Here Daya Was Also in same condition " I m Sorry Abhijeet ..I m Really sorry Yr main bass khushi chahta hoon tumhari Ek permanent Khushi Uske liye Mujhe karna pada Yr Meri wajah se sab tho khodiya...Insan Ki Zindagi main yaad bahut Jaroori hoti meri laparwahi ne tumse wohi cheen li phir tumne aaj tak kuch nhi bolo phir aaj tum aise apne pyaar ko chhod rhe ho itna khudgarz daya bilkul nhi hai ...kabhi nhi "

**_Bas yaad Saath hai_**

"Hello Anuty "

"Aree Purvi beta tum Bahut der ki aane main "

"Jii Case ki wajah se , Sorry Tarika kha hai "

"Koi nhi Tarika upar hai jao "

"Jii" She left for tarika Room, she reached To the her Room Open the door Found Poor soul Sitting On couch Dry tears are still present on side of her eyes only prvi now's her friends sad story"

"Tarika "

She looked at her with tears "Purvi"

Purvi Run and hug her just to sooth her hurt soul, Tarika spelled out in her arms as she is the only who understand and gave sooth to her "Tarika Shant ho jayo yr, Ek baar Dr. Sahab se bolti "

"Nhi yrr Main ne compromise Kar liya hai Jo ho rha hai hone do kuch mere jaise baad naseeb hota hai Jinko Sab kuch milta Par Jiske bina jeena mushkil ho jaye wahi nhi milta hai Bas dil kabhi Nhi manta tho ansoo Aa jate hai "

**_Teri yaad saath hai_**

"Shant ho jao Jab situation se samjhota apna So called Compromise kar hi liya hai tho yeh itna Matam kis baat ka "

" Pyaar ka ehsaas Kisi Jashan Se Hota, ussi Pyaar ke na Hone ka ehsaas kisi matam se kaam nhi purvi " *Sobbed *

"Hum kuch kar sakte hai"

"kuch nhi Kar sakte hum koi kar sakta tha tho sirf woh jishne kuch nhi kiya ab kuch nhi "

"Abhijeet sir se main baat"

"Nhi purvi ab waqt hi nhi hai chhodo yr meri zindagi main Gutna hi likha Maan liya hai main ne, tum jao Main aati hoon thodi der main "

"Hm ok " She went out fron her room

**_Teri yaad saath hai_**  
**_Teri yaad saath hai_**

She brust in crying As she was feeling like a injured bird who was traped by fate in its cruel cage

_"Tarika jii"_

_"Wahh ! ! Wah ! ! Tarika Jii Wah "_

_"Tum thik ho Tarika Jii"_

_"Yaad tho Hum bhi apko Karte hai "_

**_Mein jahaan rahoon_**  
**_Mein kahin bhi hoo_**

"Kyu Abhijeet Tum jab mujhe apna nhi sakte the tho tumne kyu khel mere dil ke sath kyu aaye mere itne pass kyu, Na jeeya jaa rha hai Aur na Koi Marne de rha hai Itna dard Ke baad tumse nafrat nhii Kar pa rhi hoon ...Itni Buri tarah Nakar diya tumne mujhe phir bhi tumko hi Yaad kar rhi hoon ...Kisi Ki zindagi Barbad karne jaa rhi hoon Wajha sirf tum ho Ya Kismat Kise mangu jawab kise " Harsly Shattered all cushion All teddy which are present in her room

**_Kahin to Dil mein yaadon ki ek suli gad jaati hai_**

**_Kahin har ek Tasveer bhahut hi dhonli pad jati hai_**

"hello"

"jii Sir" A injured soul answered

"Abhijeet are u ok"

"Yess Absolutly "

"Ghar aayo beta Daya, Dost hai tum kha ho "

"on the way hoon Sir"

"Ok"

He composed His Emotions And went to fight again with his emotions going to smile externally and crying internally. He reached Acp's home

"Aayo Abhijeet bahut time laga diya "

"Woh kuch kaam tha "

"Pata hai pata Apke Acp sahab Bahut tarif karte hai Par Miya Itna Bhi kya kaam Ki Dost Ko bhool jao "

"Dost bhool gaya " Dreamy tone

"Kya Kuch kha "

**_Koi nai duniya ke naye rango mein khush rehta hai_**

"Ahhaahh ..Uncle Jii matlab Babhii Ji Ke aage, Dost kya Yaad rhenge "

"Miyaa Tum bhi Daya Ko Babhi Dedo "

" Abhijeet Feel uncomfortable "

Mean time daya Came

"Dekho Daya yeh apke dost kya bol rhe hai "

"woh bahut kuch Bolta hai, Apse kya bola Dada Ji "

"Dada ji se nhi apne Dost se Poocho Daya, Jiski baat pe ankh band kar ke vishwas hai "

"Dada jii aap log bhi "

"Waise Biwi Ke aane ke baad bhi aise hi vishwas karoge "

**_Koi sab kuch paake bhi yeh maan hi maan kehta hai_**  
**_Kehne Ko saath_**

**_Apne Ek duniya chalti hai per chupke is dil mein tanhai Palti ha_**

Both looked at each other Than daya Answer with cold tone

"Aur nhi tho kya Karunga Akhir iss shaadi ke hone ki wajah abhijeet hai "

"Kya Baat Hai Daya " A voice came from back

"Sab thik hai tum dono ke bich main "

Abhijeet Looked at him horified "Jii sir Sab thik hai hum dono ke bich daya ko tho adat hai"

"Haan Dad Main tho yeh bol ki Abhijeet hi tho hai Jiski Baat mani maine Shaadi ke liye ready hua .. I very lucky abhijeet tum mere friend Bahut sacrifies karne padete hai meri wajah se haina abhijeet bolo"

Abhijeet looked at daya than Notice that he is in focus of Acp sir view He smiled

"Dost ke liye sab kuch daya, Aur yaari main Sacrifies nhi hote hai Samjhe Farz hote jo hum karte hai "

"chalo bahut ho gaya yeh sab sham ho rhi hai Daya Ready ho jake beta bureau nhi jan jo uthke Bhagoge Aaj sabse special dikhna chahiye mera beta Acp shab Aap Class lena Band kare "

"Aree ain kya kiya Didi Jo Aap aise "

"Thik hai Thik hai Daya Jaa Abhijeet tum bhi jao Aur Ache se ready karo Mere Rajkumar ko "

"Jii chalo daya "

"Chalo "

* * *

Finally only one chapter left in completing this story amazing journey hope u ppl liked it as i started writing this plot but i was clue less that i have to write very emotionally ...And i good in writing emotions with pinch of comedy But pure Emotional is not my cup of tea ..

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello Everyone.._**

**_Here's your second last Chapter_**

**_Advance Sorry for grammar and spelling Mistake :)_**

* * *

Duo move Inside Abhijeet Open cupboard Picked Dress forwards to daya

_**Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata**_  
_**Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila**_

"Lo change karlo phir dekhte hai "

Daya Looked at him with surprise Look, He was surprised on Abhijeet behave (pov) "Kaise ho tum abhijeet na koi dard dikhate ho takleef, Nafrat hai mujhe tumhari iss chupi se"

"tum kisi ki tkleef se farq nhi padta na "

"Daya Jao ready ho Yeh baate abb kaam ki nhi "

"Kyu kyu kaam ki nhi hai, Abhijeet ek baat btao Dill Hai Tumhare Ki Pathar hai jo Dusre ko kitni takleef de rhe samjh nhi aata bolo Do u have feeling "

**_Is Pyaar Me Ho Kaise Kaise Imntihan_**  
**_Ye Pyaar Likhe Kaisi Kaisi Dastan_**

"I do't have feeling Dill bhi nhi hai aur kya farq tumko padta hai Nikal diya na tumne mujhe apni zindagi se dil hai ya phathar mera headache "

"U are Heatless abhijeet Heartless "

" Heartless Thik hai Agar tum hearless lagta hoon tho yehi sahi, Par tum tho So Called heart wale ho Jara Apne apko Meri Jagah Rakh ke dekho " He thorough dress in Bed rushed from room

**_(Ya Rabba De De Koi Jaan Bhi Agar_**  
**_Dilbar Pe Ho Na Dilbar Pe Ho Na Koi Asar) -_**

Daya Sat in bed with thud As For first time Abhijeet open In matter Like this, He was So sure that there is something which his pal hide from all but what, Abhijeet run Back side of house so that no one notice him.

At Night

Tarika was siting in front of mirror, looking very beautiful in her dress her smoky eye make up in her sharp eyes,

**_Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata_**  
**_Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila_**

"Ek baar apne aapko dekh tho lo palke utha ke Tarika Babhiiii"

Tarika was siting with down eyes her beautiful eyes are decorated by Pain which she bearing alone no one in this world can help her purvi came their

**_Kaisa Hai Safar Wafa Ki Manjil Ka_**  
**_Na Hai Koi Hal Dilo Ki Mushkil Ka_**

"Chalo tarika jane ka waqt ho gaya hai "

She nodded Purvi was staring at her hug her

**_Dhadkan Dhadkan Bikhri Ranjishe_**  
**_Saanse Saanse Tooti Bandishe_**

"Kash main kuch kar pati yr"

"Kismat se jada kisi ko kuch nhi milta purvi mujhe kaise mil jata "

**_Kahi To Har Lamha Honto Pe Fariyad Hai_**  
**_Kisi Ki Duniya Chahat Me Barbad Hai_**

At Resort

Daya entered he was looking handsome silver jewelary giving him look of real prince Beside him Abhijeet was standing in his simple still charming look

Dadi approach to him

"Kisi ki najar na lag jaye mere Pote ko"

Daya toched her feet

"Khush raho "

Abhijeet was standing at side smile at his face dadi came near to him

**_Koi Na Sune Sisakati Aankho Ko_**  
**_Koi Na Dhare Tadapati Baahon Ko_**

"tu bhi jeevan sathi doondh le ab "

"jii"

"Kya jii tum aaj ke bache shaddi se pata nhi kyu darte ho chal doondhti hoon tere liye"

Abhijeet down and toched her feets "Jassi chahe wassi doondh de dadi ji"

"Acha mana nhi karega"

"main bina dekhe haan kar dunga"

"Acha dekhti hoon main bhi "

Mean time Tarika enters Abhijeet was looking at her he was memorizing her last time because from today she is some others "Amanat"

**_Aadhi Aadhi Puri Khwaishe_**  
**_Tooti Footi Sab Farmaishe_**

tarika looked bit up found Daya standing in distance at back abhijeet was standing There eyes met with each other a silent conversation between them

**_Kahi Shak Hai Kahi Nafrat Ki Diwar Hai_**  
**_Kahi Jeet Me Bhi Shamil Palpal Haar Hai_**

_"Khush ho abhijeet"_

_"Tumko kya lag rha "_

_"Nhi ho ya ho jaan hi kha payi tumko"_

_"Sukoon main hoon wada karo sab bhool jayogi "_

_"main farz ke liye sab kuch bhoola dungi abhijeet"_

_"Main bhi tere sajade main sar ko jhuka lunga "_

**_Pyaar Hai Ya Saja Aai Mere Dil Bata_**  
**_Tutata Kyon Nahi Dard Ka Silsila_**

All are standing were Pandit jii Announce

"Muhurat ka samaye ho gaya hai ab rasam suru ki jaa sakti hai "

"Jii"

"Purvi Divya jao tarika ko le aayo"

Daya was standing his mind was occupied by many thoughts, Abhijeet just hide his eyes once than start looking with smile than patted his pal's shoulder who jerk his hand with " Nhi abhijeet"

Both the girls enter inside Tarika's Room "Chalo tarika Sab bula rhe hai" tarika looked at purvi than Nodded start moving with them She coming from stair She was looking beautifull just liking Icing on cake but shine happiness was lost from her eyes her eyes was lifeless as they forget to dream, to create world

Daya looked into her eyes today he was thinking himself as a puppet who was going attempt crime going to kill a life loving girl...

Both are standing in front of each other abhijeet was standing beside Daya Purvi was standing Tarika Pandit jii Agin announced "Mujhurat nikalne se phele rasam puri kare "

"Sangeeta Rings "

"jii " she forward ring to Purvi with indiction "Tarika ko dena beta " Purvi Nodded

Masi Jii came with ring "Lo beta daya"

"Dr. Sahab Aaj se Tumhari beti Officially humari Beti ho gayi"

" JIi Acp sahab Acha hai Dieting wala bina tel (oil) namak ka khana tum kaho "

"Acha beta Bureau leke ayonga lunch mein dono sath main diet karenge" Both Burust into laughter

"Daya tarika ko ring phenao"

Daya looked at Ring than to tarika and abhijeet, abhijeet understand came forward put his hand on his shoulder press silghtly Daya hold her hand But suddenly Lights turns off

People Start Murmuring "Aree yeh kya light kaise chali gayi"

"haan kya pata kya hua"

"btao aise tyari ki hai"

Acp sir ordered Abhijeet "jao dekho ky hau hai "

"jii sir" he went out. And some one enter inside The resort from back came inside function area went near projector and played run from their to control room

Projector Start All concentrated towards the display ...what they saw make them stunt

Daya was looking all where tarika was in shocked She was mum

Video showing

Confession of tarika in front of daya, Abhijeet confessin(Ref to chpter 6)

"yeh Kya hai Acp yeh "

"Salunkhe ruk Freddy vivek sabko bhar karo " both as they commanded, now only family members are present

Acp Tarika's Face who is standing with down head at than to daya face to is also standing down head. Meantime Abhijeet enters with"Sab log ko bhar kyu bejha vivek " Sense fishy "Kya baat hai Tarika Daya"

Masi jii came front of him slaped him hard "Kya baat hai Humari Izzat ka Mazak bna diya aur bhola ban rha hai jana hai kya baat hai yeh dekho" she again played video Abhijeet look at diplay feeling dig his grave himself he managed to say "yeh kaise yaha yeh "

"Sach ko bahut buri adat hoti hai abhijeet samne aane ki "

"Sir"

"Meri beti ki zindagi ka mazak banaa ke rakha hai Acp sahab yeh kisi ka mazak hai aap daya aur Tarika "

"Nhi mazak yeh ho sakta hai par in teeno ke chere Nh Abb jo kuch bhi hoga sach jane ke baad hoga Umid karta hoon Pradyuman Apne baap ki baat ko manoge "

"Aap bikul sahi bol rhe hai Babu jii aisa hi hoga"

"Kya sach"

"Sangeeta please tum beeach main na bolo ab"

"Abb tum teeno btao Kaun sach btaa rha hai"

Acp sir losses his patience "Itna drama kra diya hai iss chupi ne Abb bhi chup ho Sach bolo Daya tum bolo"

"Dad yeh sab mujhe bhi bahut baad main pata chala main ne tabhi bola ki hum Btaa dete hai tho Abhijeet ne bolo yeh shaadi Sab ke liye sahi hai aur uska kya hai "

"Tarika yeh btaa tumne mujhe kyu nhi btai Chalo mujhe nhi tho maa ko btaati "

"Maa ko btaya tha dad, jab shaadi ke baat karne maa phele baar mere pass aayi phir Jab unne mujhe Abhijeet se milke baat karne ko kha aur main ne ki bhi aur usne maana kar diya tho aapse kuch khe ka kissa hi khatam tha phir jab mein ne dubara Abhijeet se Holi wali din poocha uss ne Confess kiya par *sobbed* Wada Bhi liye main shaadi ke liye mana na karu "

Salunkhe was shocked by this revlance turned "Sangeeta tumko pata tha "

"jii Mujhe laga "

"Laga tumne Btaya kyu nhi mujhe " *Shouted*

"Salunkhe Shant " Acp said turned to Abhijeet "tum btao kyu liya yeh wada tumne "

Abhijeet was looking down facing Floor

"Abhijeet"

"Sirrr, amin kya karta mere pass jo kuch bhi woh apna nhi hai aur jo hai sirf apni problem, Kab memory loss ho jaye pata nhi meri wajah se mere sath jo bhi jodta hai usko sunna padta hai Tarika ek family se hai mere pass kuch nhi Rishte ke naam pe sirf main Na koi Aage na piche kaise jod lu main kisi ko apne sath Anuty jii ne sahi Matlab Anuty ji Aap btaye air aap btaye "

"Anuty jii ne kya Abhijeet "

"Kuch nhi sir"

"Abhijeet main hath jodta hoon meri beti ne tum sab ne milke bahut kuch kar diya hai Aab sach bolo kuch mat chupayo Sangeeta ne kya "

Daya came forward "Abhijeet bolo yr "

Bassssssssssssssssss

* * *

Thank you for review on previous chappy

yr chapter Long ho rha tha singal chapter main kayi cheeze miss ho rhi thi Iss liye 2 main divide kar diya hope u like it...Do read and review On my New Story "UNEXPECTED SITUATION"

R and R

Rhia Dubey


	10. Tum jho Aaye zindagi main 3 :- )

**_Hello Everyone.._**

**_Here's your last Chapter_**

**_Advance Sorry for grammar and spelling Mistake :)_**

**_* Taste Ur words Before Spiting* _**

* * *

Daya came forward "Abhijeet bolo yr "

Bassssssssssssssssss

"Kya hai Haan Kya Tamasha Laga ke Rakha hai yeh" A girl Dived from the back of display screen in Red Patiala Suit. All seemed shocked With the entry of this unusual person. She overlooks Everyone also their Expression straight went to Daya Catch him from Collar "Kyu Laddo Ke Bache Mujhe chhod ke Kissi our se Shaadi Karne chal tha woh bhi jab Already woh Kisi our ki property hai "

"Property" Daya said*shocked*

"I mean Pyaar karti hai" Girl Said "Tu woh sab chhod mujhe bhool gaya"

"Daya nodded in NO "Muskaan Woh"

"haan Bahut ache se pata tum ladko ka Par Tum mujhe nhi jante MR. DAYA main un main se nhi jo Apne sath dhokha hone deti hai samjhe "

Daya Noodedd in yess "Muskaan suno tho"

"Nhi ruko Tum se baad main nipati hoon"

She turns to everyone "Hello every one I know Aap sab shock hoge mujhe dekhe sirf Acp sir , Aur Abhijeet sir, Aur yrh Laddo Hi jante hai mujhe dekhiye main Muskaan Cid officer kuch din ke liye transfer kya hua Is Laddo Ne Kisi aur ko pata liya "

"Woh bhi kisi aur ki property Aap logo ka kya panga pata nhi par main tho iss laddo se shaadi karungi "

"Pradyuman yeh sab kya hai"

"Babu jii mujhe khud kuch nhi pata "

Dadi observed all Than Taking command as she remained quiet from the beginning of the whole mess. "Ek minute" All cease talking Change their attention towards "Dadi Jii"

"Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika " She looked at Muskaan "Aur Aap" Muskaan Instantly answer "Muskaan"

"jii mere sath chaliye Aur tab tak aap sab Mehmaan Sambhaliye unko rukshat ki jiye " She steered them inside her room. All Four stand in front of her with down head.

Dadi jiii looked at the faces silently " Aap Sab ne Aaj rhishto ka Mazak bana diya Andaza bhi hai Ki aaj aap kya karne jaa rhe the "

All three stand with down head

"Aree Ek naya rishta Judta hai Sirf do log nhi Parivar Judta aur apne Parivar se baate chupane Ka haq kisne diya Woh Bhi Tab jab Apke decision Puri tarah Hum sab ko effect kar rhe hai" Dadi Said In clam yet Stritct Tone

Muskaan Gather Her all strength Looked Up "Main Yaha tamasha Nhi karna chati thi par Daya Se main ne pyaar kiya Sacha Pyaar aur Main Daya ke hatho koi Ghunah nhi hone dena Chati Tarika Ki khurbni anjane Main hi sahi Daya ka Ghunah Tha aur Pyaar khone ka dard sach Main Bahut dardnak Hota hai " * her teary eyes met with Dadi* "Sach main "

Daya Viewed at Her with Love Essentially Now he perceives he got his genuine Better half, One whom he regards as his soul As His BEST half. Today He found real love In a highly unexpected style A Sooth He senses in his heart ... His soul is greeting him Yess ...Here is your world.

"Humko Aap se utni shikayat nhi jitni Daya Se hai Sikka Tho humara hi Khota tha "

Abhijeet interrupted "N..Nhi Dadi Jii" He came forward make her sit on bed...he Sit near her feet's "Nhi dadi jii Daya koi Khota sikka nhi ..woh ek bahut naik insaan jisne haar rishte ko sambhalne ki khoshish ki ..kh...Khot Mujh main ..riste main nibha pata *sobbed* Par yakin mane Iss parivaar ka naam khrab karne ka nhi socha main ne tho neki Ki sochi par pata nhi kya ho gaya " *sobbed* Put his head on her lap

"Upar dekho abhijeet" dadi said

"Main Kisi ki Zindagi ka Hissa Bane ke kabil nhi jaha Jata hoon Sab Kho jata hai jaise main ne apne aapko kho diya " Fold his hand in front of her "I Am Sorry"

Daya Saw his crying buddy who is busy in curshing himself without any reason he Utters "Main samjh nhi paya Dadi Jii Kya karu kha jao Kisse kahu ek taraf Aap sab khush the upar se Yeh dono Tyaar nhi thi Main Kosh rha tha dil aur dimagh dono Jante the yeh galata hai Par kya karta " he looked at Abhijeet "Isko tho Sirf apni padi thi Abhi kuch aisa hai jho yeh chupa rha hai " Abhijeet looked down with "Nhi"

"Abb tho bol do abhijeet" Tarika said in teary voice "Abb tho Itna sab ho gaya Kya pata Hum aage ek ho na ho Par shikwa tho nhi rhega ki hum Ek dusre se Raaz rakhe"

"Zindagi main ek ladki Pyaar aur sach hi chati hai pita se pati maa se Sabse kyu ki Ghar humare hote nhi Hum Kisi Ke varish nho hote Hum se varish ki umeed Puri duniya krti hai Par hum Varish Nhi hote shayad iss liye Na humre Jazzbaat Ka koi matlab hota hai Na " Brust in crying

Dadii Studied whole she surmises that they all Are In love with each other in fact they four are Just suffers Not Criminal Destiny Is the real Culprit Which play with them in such dread Full Manner they can't Conjecture. Whatever they want Poor soul They All are :(

"Zindagi Jho hota hai jaise hota Woh sab upar baitha hai na bhagwam wahi karta hai" She looked at abhijeet "Tumhari yadast Gayi Wajah Tum nhi ho galti tumhari nhi hai Kisi ki bhi nhi Apni Kamzori ko Zindagi ka hissa Bna liya ...soch liya Sirf ek Wajah se duniya Ki saari khusiya Abb tumhare liye nhi GALAT Bikul galat "

"Rishte Banae wala Bigad ne wala Woh hai Hum tho sirf Jariya hai Aur kuch nhi ...Aur Dekho uske Khilaf Jaoge tho ...Aise Hi Kisi anchahe Mod pe aa jao ge" Dadi said

"Jo hua so hua Ab Hum sab thik kar denge Aap sab bhar chale"

All four nodded tun to hall "Abhijeet" Dadi call

"jii"

"aap Ruke Kuch baat karni hai hai apse"

All Three left Except Abhijeet ...He was standing down head as he has no courage to meet his graze with Dadi ji...His Heart beat bouncing ...Biteing his lower lip in nervosuness Only thought revoving in his mind

_"Dadii ji mujhe kyu roka" ?.?.? _

_"Abb kya baki hai " ?.?.?_

Dadi observes his Nervous gesture of Abhijeet Breaks silence with ""Adha Sach pure Jooth se Jada Khtarnak hota hai ...Yeh Baat mante ho "

Abhijeet looked at confused "Jii manta hoon"

"Tho sach bolte kyu nhi"

_He was _shocked by sudden encounter "Sach kaisa main kuch"

"Kuch nhi sab samjh rhe hai aap Hum jante hai Aap chahe Tho sirf humein btaa sakte hai hum yakin dilate hai Agar sach main kuch aisa hai jho parivaar ke samne nhi aana chaiye tho hum raaz ko raaz hi rakhnge "

Abhijeet looked at him ...His Heart Was shouting "_Bol do Abhjeet apne dil ke bhoj ko halka karlo_ " But Brain "_Nhi abhijeet tum nhi kar sakte yeh baat bhaar nhi aani chaiye bilkul nhi Tarika aur Uski maa rishta bigad sakta hai"._

"abhijeet Humare wada par aap yakin na kare par humri Umar Dekhe Apko lagta hai Ab hum Jhooth Bolenge " soft tone

"Kaisi Baat Kar rhi hai Dadi jii Aap par Aur apke wade par pura yakin hai ...Par" *he thinked something* He takes deep breath "Main btaata hoon"

He wiped his Teary eyes, and Narrate her Conversation Held Among him and Sangeeta ...Dadii Just observe his expression ...But in her observation she found helplessness and Love A pure love for everyone ...Abhijeet stoped Looked At her "main nhi chata hoon ki Tarika aur uski Maa Ke bich Kuch bhi bigade ..Parivar MAA-BAAP Bahut muskil se milte hai" *teary eyes*

Dadii Jii Put her hand on his head "Aap jaise log iss duniya main Abhijeet Iss liye Achaii Aur sachii Zinda hai ..Hum Kisi se kuch nhi bolenge Chalo Abb bhaar"

They Both moved moved TArika, Muskan And Daya Standing There

"Aap sab yaha hai Abhi tak"

"Woh hum"

Daddi understands as they are hesitate ..."Chaliye humare sath"

Dadii enter with four Scare Kids. All looked at entering identities ,,,Sangeeta Approaches "Maa jii Apne Dekh liya hoga ab tak tho Yeh Abhijeet Bikul thik nhi hai Tarika ke liye hai na " Listing This Tarika Hold her breath Where Abhijeet Down his head.

Dadii Gave her Straight "Kaun sahi hai Kaun galta Yeh Hum Decisied karenge Sangeet Waise Bhi Abhijeet lakh galat ho Par Adhe (half) Ghate main hum itna tho jaan gaye ho woh Tarika Ke liye bilkul sahi hai " Sangeeta shocked. Dadii Said in a Anouncing Tone "Kal Tarika Aur Abhijeet Ki Shaadi Hogi Court main "

Daya Muskaan preplexed *Aur hum* Look. Dadii Looked At them shooked Gave a Look "Sabar karo* "Sathi Daya Muskaan Ki bhi Shaadi hogi Aur yeh Mera Ankhri Faisla hai Mujhe Koi discussion nhi Chaiye " Looked at Sangeeta "Bikul nhi chaiye"

Dadii Jii Support His Better Half "Saraswati BIkul Thik khr rhi hai Hum Uski Baat Se shemat hai "

"Jab Maa Babu Jii razi hai tho hum kya bol sakte hai" Mausii Jii Said

"Hum main bhi koi Problem nhi " Oldie Duo said

"bache Khush rhe Baki Kuch nhi cahte hai hum "

Sangeeta Looked down as she has no option left "Mujhe bhi koi problem nhi hai"

All four Take a Relief Breath And Smiled Muskaan Said "Ladoo Finally Tum bmil hi gaye"

Daya Smile Shy On Ladoo. Where tarika Looked at his MAN with Pure love Who also Looked at him sametime a Cute Eye Lock and talk held between them

_"Abhi Aaj bahut khush hoon"_

_"Main bhi tarika ..Zindagi wapas Mili hai Aaj"_

Next day

All reached Court for Court marriage ...After all Formalities

Abhijeet Holds her hand "I Promise tarika Main tum ko ek Happy aur secure life dunga Tum Se phele Har Problem Mujh se Ladegi "

"Nhi Abhijeet Main aur tum Nhi Har Problem Hum Se ladegi Kisi Ek nhi hmm"

Muskaan Looked at Daya "Daya"

Daya Turns "Haan Muskaan"

"I Know tum mujhe dost mante the main ne pyaar samjh ke tum Ko aisi situation main daal diya"

Daya holdes her from shoulder "Shh Muskaan Tumko dost Shayad kabhi maana nhi Yrr ...Lekin Baat samjh main kal Aayi I really Love you Meri KAJU (cashew) Jab mujhe bhi Nhi pata tha Tabse pyaar hai Mujhe tumse"

Dadii Looked at Love Birds *shooked* "Aaj Ki generation kuch sochna nhi hai Suru " *shouted* "Yeh Court hai Bhai Ghar Nhi Ab chalo "

Four Embarassed sat to their Cars ...

Where Cid team Arranged a Small Reciption Party for them ...

THE END

* * *

Guys Here I End my one more Story ...Kaisi hai btana hai ...As Mujhe khud nhi pata kaisa Likha ... So many Writing, Grammar , Format And Spelling Mistakes Are their ...PLEASE MANAGE

Yr I really Need a Break May Be a Long One ...Main ne note main bhi likha NOT PERMANENTLY ...Please Support Me ...I My Lost, Don't have CONFIDENCE to write again please, seriously My confidence level become Zero ...FOR FIRST TIME ...

Half Chappy Likh liya tha tab FF chhodne ka socha ...Warna iss story ka sequel Tha ..."Gather Together" ...

Thank u ...

Silent readers PLZZZ Break Ur Silence _/\\_

R and R

Rhia Dubey


End file.
